Un loup-garou au lycée?
by Cyrielle13
Summary: Alfred, un loup-garou de seize ans, vient d'avoir la pire des punitions imaginables pour un monstre de son âge. Laquelle? Celle de passer deux semaines... dans un lycée normie! Comment va-t-il faire pour survivre à cette malédiction?
1. Oh my Râ!

**Titre :** Un loup-garou au lycée?  
 **Rating :** K+.  
 **Pairing :** Très légère mention de PruCan.  
 **Warning :** Aucun.  
 **Summary :** Alfred, un loup-garou de seize ans, vient d'avoir la pire des punitions imaginables pour un monstre de son âge. Laquelle? Celle de passer deux semaines... dans un lycée normie! Comment il va faire pour survivre à cette malédiction?  
 **Disclaimer :** Si vous reconnaissez les personnages, ils sont à Hidekaz Himaruya. Le concept est à Martel. Le reste est à moi.  
 **Personnage(s) :** Alfred/États-unis | Makose/Native America | Matthew/Canada. Mention de Ivan/Russie | Allan/2p!États-unis | Gilbert/Prusse.  
 **M/A :** Voici la série-prélude à mon futur cross-over "Monster High", que je publierais une fois cette série terminée. Je me suis dit qu'il fallait mieux la mettre avant. J'espères que ça vous plaira!

* * *

 _ **Un loup-garou au lycée?**_  
 _ **Prologue : Oh my Râ!**_

En temps normal, Makose Jones est une goule posée, calme, qui ne gronde pratiquement jamais ses enfants. Il faut vraiment que la gaffe qu'ils aient faits soit énorme pour qu'elle se mettes à leur hurler dessus.  
Et ça, Alfred le sait très bien. Pourquoi? Parce qu'il est justement en train de subir la colère de sa mère.  
Assis sur le canapé du salon, le jeune loup-garou subit sans se plaindre ces remontrances, la tête enfoncée dans les épaules. Son père, Gerald, observe la scène, sans dire un mot. Et Alfred se doute bien que ses frères et soeurs sont dans les escaliers, écoutant sans la moindre gêne les reproches de la lycanthrope.  
En tout cas, une chose est sûre; c'est bien d'elle qu'il a hérité, question vocal. Elle hurle monstrueusement fort!  
« Et maintenant, tu es exclus pour deux semaines! Une première, dans ton cas! »  
Il grimace, à ce commentaire. Il avait toujours été un peu... turbulent, comme monstre. Combien de fois avait-il été exclu pour quelques jours, quand il était au primaire et au collège? Souvent, ça, c'est certain. Mais jamais deux semaines.  
C'est quand même pas de sa faute si cet esprit de Braginski lui fait sortir les crocs en permanence...  
« Et crois-moi, tu ne passeras pas tout ce temps libre dans ton tombeau ou à hanter Old Salem! Non, tu iras quand même à l'école! »  
Immédiatement, Alfred relève la tête, effrayé par ce que présage cette déclaration. Sa mère, bras croisés, se tient devant lui, ses yeux noirs brillants de colère. Bien qu'il soit un Alpha, et donc difficilement effrayable, le jeune monstre ne peut s'empêcher de trembler de peur.  
Chez les loup-garous, il existe différentes rangs; les Delta, pacifiques, sont les intermédiaires entre les différents clans; les Bêta, plus vindicatifs, sont ceux s'occupant des conflits entre les clans; les Omégas, très tranquilles, gèrent les affaires personnelles du clan, comme les louveteaux; et enfin, il y a les Alpha, tout en haut de la pyramide. Les chefs de clans. On ne devient pas Alpha, on naît Alpha. Il existe cependant une caste supérieure aux Alphas, celles des Prima Alpha, les tout premiers loup-garous.  
Or, Makose Jones est une Prima Alpha.  
Difficile donc, pour lui, de ne pas plier l'échine face à elle.  
« Tu... tu veux dire quoi, _i_... _ina_ (1)? », demande Alfred, hésitant.  
-Il me semble que c'est clair!  
-Tu va quand même pas m'envoyer au Trou?! , panique-t-il, de la sueur froide coulant le long de sa nuque. Le Trou est le surnom du Centre pour délinquants monstres de l'État du Massachusetts. Le pire endroit possible, sorte de prison-école pour les voyous mineurs. Un de leurs voisins, Allan Bundy, un wendigo, y va souvent.  
-Est-tu tombé sur le sarcophage, _Honaiahaka_ (1)? , s'écrie Makose, elle-même horrifiée par l'hypothèse. Non, je vais t'envoyer à la Salem High School!  
Un silence s'installes aussitôt, dans le salon. Alfred écarquille les yeux, trop choqué pour dire quelque chose. La... Salem High School? Mais... c'est le lycée des Normies(2)!  
« _I_... _ina_ , c'est une blague?! Tu va vraiment m'envoyer dans cet endroit?! »  
Le jeune loup-garou n'arrive pas à y croire. Aucun monstre n'a mis dans les pattes dans une école normie depuis plusieurs siècles. Ils ont toujours possédés des établissements et des institutions différents, afin que leur identité monstrueuse ne soit jamais découverte. Écoles, hôpitaux, cliniques, boutiques, restaurants, chaînes radiophoniques et télévisuelles; même les lignes téléphoniques sont uniques! Il existe même des bataillons monstres, dans l'armée!  
« Pensais-tu vraiment que tu pourrais manquer impunément l'école? », siffle la Prima Alpha.  
-Non, mais...  
-De toute façon, ton inscription temporaire est déjà envoyée. Et devine quoi? Ils ont acceptés! Apparement, avoir un élève de Merston High, même exclu pour s'être battu avec un autre, est un honneur! Même avec tes notes, d'ailleurs.  
Seconde grimace. Il n'est pas la lanterne la plus brillante de Monster High, c'est un fait. Mais il n'est pas si mauvais que ça, vu qu'il n'a jamais redoublé une matière.  
« _Ate_ (1), tu peux pas m'aider? », couine-t-il vers son père.  
-Désolé, mais c'est ta mère la chef, réplique-t-il, en levant une main pour se défendre.  
-Quel Delta! Par Börte Tchinö(3), pourquoi il faut que mon père soit un Delta?!  
-Ne dis pas à travers le nom de la Grande Louve, Alfred! , s'exclame Makose. Et tu devrais être fier d'avoir un Delta comme père! Surtout un monstre comme Gerald!  
Mais Alfred ne veut plus rien entendre. Il s'en moque royalement. Toutefois, étant inférieur à la Prima Alpha, il se tait et ne réponds qu'un grognement, pouvant être interprêté comme on le veux. Lourd silence, puis d'un geste de la main, la louve-garou chasse son aîné, qui obéit.  
Makose le regarde s'en aller, puis l'entend hurler à ses frères et soeurs (qui, bien évidemment, étaient dans l'escalier) de dégager, chose qu'ils font aussitôt.  
« Ce louveteau va faire griser ma fourrure, un jour... », soupire-t-elle mentalement.

* * *

« **La Salem? Tu va aller à la Salem?** »  
-Exactement, _Tan Hon Si_ (1)! La Salem High School! Bon sang, c'est presque aussi pire que le Trou, cet endroit!  
Étendu sur son lit, dans sa chambre, Alfred discute avec son cousin Matthew, un esprit-ours vivant à quelques kilomètres de là, en plein New Salem, via leurs ICercueils respectifs. Même si, enfants, ils se voyaient rarement, lui habitant Manhattan et son cousin Iqaluit, au Nunavut, ils se sont toujours bien entendus. Et quand tous deux ont été acceptés à Monster High, ils sont immédiatement devenus plus proches.  
« **C'est affreux, comme malédiction!** », plaint Matthew, à l'autre bout du fil.  
-Elle pouvait pas simplement me priver de jeux vidéos, de sortie, d'argent de poche ou, je sais pas moi, me forcer à m'excuser à Braginski? Non! À la place, elle m'envoie chez les Normies! , continue le lycanthrope, incapable de contrôler les grognements qui sortent en même temps que ses mots de sa gorge. Merde, penses-y, Mattie! La Salem! Dire qu'on n'a même pas le droit de s'approcher à un kilomètre de ce lycée!  
- **C'est pas ma mère qui aurait fait ça** , ajoute l'esprit-ours.  
-Ta mère, elle aurait tenue tête à la directrice pour que tu sois pas exclu!  
- **Pas faux...**  
Sedna Williams est effectivement connue pour être très protectrice. Et également pas au courant au fait que son fils chéri est homosexuel et qu'il couche de temps à autre avec l'aîné Beilschmidt.  
« **Mais tu va faire comment, pour les cours?** », demande Matthew.  
-... Putain! J'y avais pas pensé! , réalise le blond, en se frappant le front. Par la Grande Louve, je vais faire comment si je suis exclu? Deux semaines, c'est suffisant pour te faire couler ton année!  
- **Écoutes,** commence son interlocuteur après un moment de silence, **si tu veux, je peux prendre les notes et les devoirs pour toi, et te les donner via Enfernet.**  
-Sérieux? Voltage!  
- **C'est la moindre des choses,** _ **illuarjuk**_ (4) **.**  
-Au fait... t'as ceux d'aujourd'hui? , questionne Alfred, un peu gêné. Un faible rire secoue l'esprit-ours canadien, qui les lui dicte volontiers -faisant au passage grogner de dépit son cousin, quand celui-ci découvre la longue liste de verbes en ancien égyptien à apprendre.  
L'ancien égyptien et lui, ça fait deux...

* * *

(1)Signifie respectivement "mère", "petit loup", "père" et "cousin" (d'un homme) en sioux.  
(2)Terme désignant les Humains, dans la série livre "Monster High", de Lisi Harrison.  
(3)Déesse des loups, plus précisèment des loup-garous, dans la série "Wariwulf", de Bryan Perro.  
(4)Signifie "cousin" en inuit, lorsqu'il s'agit de deux hommes.

* * *

 **Alfred F. Jones :** Loup-garou.  
 **Makose Jones :** Louve-garou.  
 **Ivan Braginski :** Fils d'une Kikimora et d'un Domovoï. _Esprits domestiques slaves._  
 **Allan Bundy :** Wendigo. _Créature surnaturelle, maléfique et anthropophage, issue des mythologies amérindiennes d'Amérique du Nord._  
 **Matthew Williams :** Fils de Nanuuq et Sedna. _Nanuuq est l'esprit (Tuurngait) inuit de l'ours, et Sedna la déesse des mers et des animaux marins._  
 **Gilbert Beilschmidt :** Composite. _Sorte de monstre à la Frankenstein._

* * *

 **M/A :** Pas mauvais, comme prologue. En plus, j'ai pût glisser pleins de personnages que j'aime (dernièrement, je suis une fan de 2p!Amérique)! D'ailleurs, je tiens à le préciser, il n'y aura pas de PruCan, malgré les apparences. Ce qu'il y a entre Matthew et Gilbert, c'est une simple liaison; ils s'apprécient beaucoup, n'ont aucun petit-ami pour le moment... Désolé aux fans!


	2. English class

**Titre :** Un loup-garou au lycée?  
 **Rating :** K+.  
 **Pairing :** Aucun.  
 **Warning :** Aucun.  
 **Summary :** Alfred, un loup-garou de seize ans, vient d'avoir la pire des punitions imaginables pour un monstre de son âge. Laquelle? Celle de passer deux semaines... dans un lycée normie! Comment il va faire pour survivre à cette malédiction?  
 **Disclaimer :** Si vous reconnaissez les personnages, ils sont à Hidekaz Himaruya. Le concept est à Martel. Le reste est à moi.  
 **Personnage(s) :** Alfred/États-unis. Mention de Ivan/Braginski | Kiku/Japon | Samuel/Québec | Matthew/Canada | Nekhbet/Égypte Antique.  
 **M/A :** Second chapitre! Voici l'entrée en scène des Normies! D'ailleurs, je m'excuse de mettre autant en valeur le (magnifique) physique de Alfred, mais je suis une de ses grandes fans et j'aime trooooooooooooooooooop les loup-garous (sauf ceux de Twilight. Eux, je les hais). Ce sont les créatures folkloriques les plus géniales qui soit!  
... Bon, c'est sûr, le fait qu'il existe d'innombrables histoires de loup-garous en Amérique du Nord, ça compte... Enfin, bref, bonne lecture!

* * *

 _ **Un loup-garou au lycée?**_  
 _ **Premier chapitre : English class**_

Troublé, Alfred n'a de cesse de se regarder dans le miroir, incertain de son reflet. C'est donc à ça qu'il ressemble, quand il porte son collier métamorphique? Avant aujourd'hui, il ne s'est jamais réellement préoccupé de son apparence normie. Mais vu qu'il va devoir le porter cinq jours par semaine, il s'est pour la première fois demandé quel genre de « mec » il est (drôle de mot, ça, « mec ». Les Normies ont vraiment un étrange vocabulaire...).  
Et il était resté bouche bée.  
Hésitant, il pose une main sur sa joue, complètement glabre. Ça lui semble si étrange, de ne sentir aucune fourrure, sur sa peau! Peau d'ailleurs étonnament douce et claire. Sa main monte à ses oreilles, et il laisse ses doigts jouer avec le lobe et le cartilage, peu habitué à un contact pareil. En grimaçant dans le miroir, le jeune lycanthrope s'aperçoit que contrairement aux siennes, les oreilles humaines ne trahissent aucune émotion.  
Un point pour eux, en tout cas.  
Ses yeux tombent alors sur les nippes qu'il porte. En vérité, c'est plutôt un uniforme. Quand il l'a trouvé sur son lit, ce matin, il aurait été prêt à tout, même à s'excuser à Braginski, plutôt que de porter ça. Il n'a jamais mis d'uniforme, n'en voit pas d'intérêt et ne veut même pas comprendre ce qu'il y a de voltage à en mettre. Sa mère lui a dit que c'était pour contrer l'intimidation, le taxage et la guerre des modes, mais là encore, il ne comprend pas ce que c'est.  
« Monsieur Jones? Vous allez bien? »  
La voix de la secrétaire le fait sortir de ses pensées. Rapidement, il sort des toillettes, rassurant la femme et en lui souriant. Celle-ci manque de s'évanouir, pour une raison qu'il ne s'explique pas non plus. Il l'observe, se demandant quoi faire.  
Une fois qu'elle semble ne plus sur le point de tourner de l'oeil, la Normie lui indique de la suivre, ce qu'il fait. Au passage, il regarde autour de lui. Tout dans ce lycée est différent du sien. Tout d'abords, il y a surabondance de lumières. C'est la première chose qu'il a remarqué, en entrant dans la bâtisse. Mais sinon, tout ressemble parfaitement à ces films normies qu'il a déjà écouté en cachette, car ils sont interdits, avec ses monstres, Kiku et Samuel, et Matthew; des couloirs étroits aux murs couverts d'affiches quelconques ou de casiers d'un vert-gris maladif, des planchers de céramique blanche et un silence digne des plus majestueux cimetières qu'il a pût visiter.  
Enfin, le genre de cimetières où un vampire riche comme Crésus peut faire construire son tombeau.  
Elle s'arrête face à une porte d'un rouge pétant. Via la vitre installée dans la porte, Alfred peut voir une classe d'étudiants normies, tout vêtus comme lui, en train de somnoler devant un homme dans la cinquantaine, bedonnant et tout ce qu'il faut pour imaginer le stéréotype parfait du prof normie ennuyant à faire mourir un fantôme. La secrétaire cogne à la porte, attirant l'attention sur eux. Un élève ouvre la porte, les laissant entrer.  
« Monsieur Smith, voici votre nouvel élève. », résume-t-elle, avant de s'en aller. Le loup-garou la regarde un instant s'éloigner, puis dévisage son nouvel enseignant et ses nouveaux camarades de classe. Ceux-ci ont les yeux fixés sur lui, le détaillant comme s'ils sont des siens et lui un morceau de viande au Supermonstre.  
-Qu'attendez-vous? , fait alors le vieux Normie.  
-Euh... que vous me disiez où m'asseoir, répond Alfred.  
-Présentez-vous d'abords.  
-Et je dois dire quoi?  
-Votre nom, vos passe-temps, d'où vous venez, ce genre de trucs, élabore le professeur.  
-Oh... Ben, je m'appelle Alfred Fitzgerald Jones, j'ai seize ans, je viens de Manhattan, j'aime le sport et les jeux vidéos, je travaille au café de mes parents les fins de semaine, je suis le capitaine de... de basket-ball masculin de mon lycée, hésite-t-il, cherchant le correspondant normie du skull-ball. Je fais aussi partie de l'équipe de... foot-ball et je suis l'aîné de ma famille.  
-Z'êtes combien, chez vous? , questionne un élève.  
-En comptant moi, on est quatorze enfants.  
-Quatorze?! , s'étrangle-t-ils tous. Il fronce les sourcils, perplexe. Pourquoi ça les impressionne? Les loup-garous ont toujours eu de grosses portées. Pourtant, même le professeur semble choqué. Au bout d'un long silence, il finit par demande où il peut s'asseoir. Sortant de ses pensées, le Normie lui indique de la main une place libre, pas très loin du centre de la salle de classe, où il se rend. Au passage, il étudie sommairement les lieux. Des affiches colorées partout, une surabondance de luminosité (il va avoir mal au sarcophage à la fin de la journée, c'est sûr et certain), des bureaux séparés en bois clair et en métal beige, des chaises de plastique... Une véritable caricature de classe normie.

* * *

 **P.O.V. Normie**  
Les élèves suivent des yeux le nouvel arrivant, qui se rend à sa place attribuée, jasant entre eux de diverses choses; plusieurs de sa famille nombreuse (quatorze enfants! Comment est-ce possible, de leurs jours?), les garçons parlant également de son active participation aux équipes sportives (capitaine de l'équipe de basket-ball et membre de l'équipe de foot-ball? Un véritable athlète!), et les filles de sa beauté.  
Car oui, pour eux, cet étrange adolescent est beau. Un teint clair sans imperfection, des cheveux blonds comme du blé, de magnifiques yeux bleu ciel, des épaules carrées, une bonne carrure, un joli profil... Bref, un véritable Apollon vivant. Le plus discrètement possible, certaines étudiantes prennent des photos de leur nouveau camarade, qui ne remarque rien.  
En s'assoyant, le garçon sourit à sa voisine, qui détourne le regard, souriant niaisement.  
Vraiment, s'il est en plus intelligent et mystérieux, on le croirait tout droit sorti d'un roman!

* * *

 **P.O.V Monstre**  
Après un moment de silence, l'enseignant reprend son cours, déclarant qu'ils vont commencer le test sur le texte lu récemment. Aussitôt, des grognements, des gémissements, des soupirs et des protestations se font entendre, étonnant Alfred. Pourquoi ces jeunes Normies se plaignent d'avoir un examen? C'est pas voltage, il l'avoues, mais rien ne sert à se plaindre comme une Banshee.  
Le vieux Normie distribue les feuilles, hésitant lorsqu'il arrive au lycanthrope. Celui-ci, le remarquant, tend une main, pour lui faire signe de lui en donner une -ce qu'il fait, non sans trop de plaisir.  
En lisant le titre de l'oeuvre, toutefois, le jeune monste écarquille les yeux.  
 _Le Masque de la MortRouge? C'est une blague? J'ai fait ça en dixième_ (1) _!_  
Il n'arrive pas à y croire. Ça n'a aucun sens! Les Normies sont moins avancés qu'eux? Comment est-ce possible? Il lit rapidement les questions. Sans étonnement, il trouve immédiatement les réponses, sans même avoir lu le texte. Elles sont presque identiques à celles du propre test de Littérature monstrueuse qu'il a fait, l'an dernier. Quelques différences, mais rien de bien difficile.  
Profitant du fait que le professeur explique les questions (mais c'est quoi ça? Pourquoi pas donner les réponses, tant qu'à faire!), Alfred s'empresses d'y répondre. Elles sont aussi bien de l'ordre de la lecture que de l'orthographe.  
 _Au moins, je risques pas d'avoir un Gamma_ (2) _..._  
Une fois qu'il a terminé, l'adolescent monstre vérifie en vitesse ses réponses, avant de lever la main et de déclarer;  
« M'sieur, j'ai terminé! »  
De nouveau, les regards se posent sur lui. L'enseignant cligne des yeux, surpris.  
« Déjà? Impossible! »  
-Vérifiez si vous me croyez pas, répond Alfred, en tendant la feuille. Perplexe face à cette situation, le Normie vient récupérer l'examen, regardant au passage le jeune lycanthrope, qui supporte aisément le regard brun mouillé de l'homme.  
Alors que celui-ci retourne à son bureau pour possiblement la corriger, le monstre se met à réfléchir sur la suite. Il voit bien que les règles de ce lycée sont déjà différentes des siennes. Du coup, pas question de quitter le cours, comme on peut le faire quand un examen est terminé, à Monster High. Et il hésite à sortir son ICercueil pour jouer à un jeu ou à texter à ses monstres.  
D'ailleurs, à cette heure, ils sont en quoi? Ah, ouais : Maths Abominables.  
Bizarrement, il aimerait mieux être avec madame Nekhbet et ses formules antédiluviennes compliquées que dans une classe normie retardée d'un an.

* * *

 **Kiku Honda :** Fils de la Yuki-onna. _Personnification japonaise de l'hiver._  
 **Samuel Tremblay :** Fils du Bonhomme Sept-heures. _Croque-mitaine québécois._  
 **Nekhbet :** Momie.

* * *

(1)Équivalant de la seconde, en France.  
(2)Troisième lettre de l'alphabet grec, correspond à la lettre _g_.

* * *

 **M/A :** Visiblement, Alfred commence à regretter s'être battu. Et ça risques de continuer ainsi pour plusieurs chapitres! Personnellement, je me suis bien marrée à l'écrire, celui-là.  
À la prochaine!


	3. Lunch with a new peeps

**Titre :** Un loup-garou au lycée?  
 **Rating :** K+.  
 **Pairing :** Mention d'un AmeTi.  
 **Warning :** Aucun.  
 **Summary :** Alfred, un loup-garou de seize ans, vient d'avoir la pire des punitions imaginables pour un monstre de son âge. Laquelle? Celle de passer deux semaines... dans un lycée normie! Comment va-t-il faire pour survivre à cette malédiction?  
 **Disclaimer :** Si vous reconnaissez les personnages, ils sont à Hidekaz Himaruya. Le concept est à Martel. Le reste est à moi.  
 **Personnage(s) :** Alfred/États-unis | Angélique/Haïti. Mention de Arthur/Angleterre | Makose/Native America | Roderich/Autriche.  
 **M/A :** Troisième chapitre! Jusqu'à présent, c'est le plus long. J'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, pour être franche. J'espères qu'il vous plaira. Oh, et je m'excuse d'avance pour le langage texto.

* * *

 _ **Un loup-garou au lycée?**_  
 _ **Second chapitre : Lunch with a new peeps**_

Lorsque la sonnerie stridente de la cloche se fait entendre, indiquant ainsi l'heure du déjeuner, Alfred soupire de soulagement. Il se lève tranquillement, alors que ses camarades normies se précipitent hors de la classe, comme si le feu est pris dans le local. Si cette scène l'a surpris, à la fin du premier cours, à présent elle ne provoque en lui qu'un simple ennui.  
Il a d'autres garous à fouetter. Comme le fait qu'un des profs lui a confisqué son ICercueil! Il l'avait sorti car Angélique, une bonne goule à lui (traduction: ancienne petite-goule), lui a envoyé un texto. Texto qu'il n'a pas pût lire, vu que c'est à ce moment précis que l'enseignant lui a saisi son portable.  
Maintenant, comment il va faire, pour le récupérer?  
« Monsieur Jones, vous n'oubliez pas quelque chose? »  
Le loup-garou se tourne vers le professeur, le dévisageant un coup moment. Dans le début de la quarantaine, tee-shirt de Star Wars (la plupart des films normies sont peut-être interdits, mais pas ceux-là. Une chance!), jean, baskets... Pas du tout commun, comme professeur.  
« Euh... mon portable, peut-être? », hésite-t-il. Comme réponse, le Normie ne fait que lui tendre l'appareil en question. Aussitôt, Alfred le prend et le fourre dans sa poche.  
-La prochaine fois, ne le sortez pas durant les cours. Compris?  
-Oui, monsieur Anthony.  
-Vous pouvez y aller.  
Sans se faire prier, il quitte la classe, assez enjoué malgré tout. Bon, un cercueil de fait. Maintenant, les autres! Direction, la caféterreur... Euh, rectification : la « cafétéria » (combien de fois il a dit que les Normies ont un drôle de langage?). Bien que ce soit sa première journée dans ce lycée, Alfred peut facilement se repérer. Ce qui est bien, avec les bijoux métamorphiques, c'est que bien qu'il camoufle le physique des monstres, ils n'atteignent pas les capacités monstrueuses.  
Résultat; il a le physique d'un Normie, mais les capacités d'un loup-garou. Du coup, il a conservé son odorat lupin.  
C'est pour ça que, tout en se dirigeant vers la cafétéria, Alfred se permets de lire le texto envoyé presque une heure plus tôt.

 **S komen, ché les Normie?**

 **Mortelemen enuyen** , répond-t-il. **Pur eu, j sui 1 gni.**

 **OMR. Èske ou plèzantri?** (1)

 **Non.**

Ça va faire la une de "Ragots Monstres", il n'a aucun doute là-dessus. Peu de monstres aiment les Normies.

 **Purkoi tu répon maintenan?** , demande alors Angélique.

 **1 prof m'a pri mon portable** , explique Alfred. **Et j vien d le rékupré.**

 **Oh. Povr toi (sick)**

Connaissant le caractère enflammé de son ex-goule, le lycanthrope ne réponds pas à cette pique. Il n'a pas vraiment envie de subir les foudres d'une Sorcière. Il a déjà assez d'une malédiction comme ça.  
Surtout qu'il se souvient très bien de ce qui se passe quand on provoque Angélique. Pratiquement au début de l'année, Kirkland, un onzième année(2), avait insulté la magie vaudou, la déclarant comme de la "magie de pacotille". Il avait cependant rapidement changé d'avis -notamment car la semi-Normie avait fait de lui une poupée vaudou et lui faisait donner des gifles à tout bout de champ. Au bout d'une semaine et le visage pratiquement à vif, Kirkland s'était excusé publiquement, satisfaisant la jeune fille.  
Au même moment, il rentre dans la cafétéria. Il ferme son ICercueil, puis se dirige vers la file, observant du même coup ce qu'il a autour de lui. Comme à son lycée, la cafétéria est immense, avec de longues rangées de tables amovibles. À cause des grandes fenêtres, aucune lumière n'est allumée (ce qui atténue sa migraine naissante mais ô combien forte). Un grand vacarme y règne, sans être toutefois déplaisant aux oreilles. Pas de musique, cependant. Mais d'une certaine façon, c'est reposant.  
Finalement, c'est pas si horrible que ça, une école normie...

* * *

Les lycées normies sont horribles.  
C'est sûrement un savant fou qui les a inventé.  
Alfred en est maintenant convaincu.  
La raison est simple : il a dû payer son propre repas! Mais c'est quoi ce campus?! Il n'a jamais eu à payer ses repas à la cantine, vu que les dons d'argent que font les parents de certains élèves (très souvent riches, d'ailleurs. Surtout à Manhattan) couvrent plus ou moins toutes les dépenses administratives -activités parascolaires, échanges monstrueux, et tout ce qui est nécessaire pour faire fonctionner une école.  
Surtout que la bouffe de cantine n'est jamais très bonne, contrairement aux apparences.  
Résultat : cinq dollars en moins dans ses poches. Dorénavant, pendant les deux prochaines semaines, il va préparer son propre déjeuner. Tant pis si sa mère lui hurle dessus.  
« Hey, Jones! Jones! », fait alors une voix masculine, quelques instants après qu'il ait quitté la file. En regardant en sa direction, Alfred y voit un petit groupe de trois garçons du même âge que lui. Curieux, il s'en approche.  
-Ouais, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? , leur demande-t-il.  
-Assis-toi avec nous, propose le Normie qui l'a interpellé. C'est un adolescent frêle, au visage grélé. Châtain aux yeux noisettes, il affiche un grand sourire.  
-Sérieux?  
-T'es nouveau, non? , réplique un autre, plus bourru. Élancé, il a visiblement les cheveux teints en noir, vu la repousse blonde aux racines. Des piercings percent sa lèvre inférieure. Un collier de cou, des boucles d'oreilles gothiques et des bracelets de cuir clouté complètent le tout.  
-Ouais... pour deux semaines.  
-On va quand même pouvoir devenir potes, non? , refait le châtain.  
Le loup-garou hésite. Les monstres ne doivent pas se mêler aux Normies. C'est ce qu'il a appris durant l'enfance. Les Normies ont peur d'eux; et quand un Normie a peur, il devient pire que le pire des criminels.  
Mais il ne pourra pas rester seul longtemps. Il se connaît bien, et sait que la solitude est son pire ennemi. Avant même la pleine Lune, c'est pour dire!  
« Mouais, pourquoi pas? », accepte-t-il finalement, en s'assoyant sur l'un des sièges intrégrées à la table.  
-Je me présente, Jacob Johnson, fait le châtain. Et lui, c'est Michael Brown, ajoute-t-il en désignant le gothique. Quant au binoclard, c'est Joshua Davis.  
-Tu sais ce qu'il te dit, le binoclard? , siffle celui-ci. Portant effectivement des lunettes, il rappelle à Alfred un élève de onzième(2), Roderich, vu son air sérieux et précieux, mais également intello.  
-De me la fermer?  
-Exact.  
-T'a fait quoi pour être virer de Merston High? , demande subitement Michael.  
-J'ai pas été viré, mais exclu, répond Alfred, en commençant à jouer avec ce qui doit être un sandwich au thon (il le prennes pour un monstre lacustre ou quoi?).  
-Pourquoi?  
-'Me suis battu avec ce crétin de Braginski.  
-Braginski? C'est un Russe?  
-Ouais. On se déteste depuis la septième(3).  
-Comment t'as fait pour réussir du premier coup le test d'Anglais? , questionne soudainement Joshua.  
-T'étais là? , s'étonne le lycanthrope.  
-Derrière toi.  
-Ah! Bah, j'ai fait ce test, l'an dernier.  
-Les gars, on a un problème, coupe alors Jacob, au moment où Joshua s'apprête à continuer son interrogatoire, en désignant quelque chose venant derrière le loup-garou. Celui-ci et ses nouveaux « potes » (il va jamais s'habituer au langage normie) se tournent vers le "problème".  
Si Alfred avait eu son apparence normale, ses oreilles se seraient dressées sur son crâne. Car ce qui s'approche d'eux est la chose la plus dévergondée qu'il a vu de son existence. Même les goules de ses jeux vidéos ne sont pas comme ce qu'il a sous les yeux.  
Il s'agit d'une Normie dont la jupe plissée au motif écossais bleu et blanc est remontée si haut qu'elle couvre à peine ses cuisses. Vêtue du pull-over aux couleurs du lycée, elle ne semble absolument pas gênée par sa tenue et les regards des garçons à côté de qui elle passe -bien au contraire. Ayant aux pieds des chaussures à talons hauts et épais, ses cheveux blonds savamment ondulés lui retombent au creux du dos. Maquillée comme il se doit, elle ressemble trait par trait à l'image de la goule qui se fait tous les monstres du campus.  
D'autant que son parfum écoeure profondèment Alfred, qui ne peut s'empêcher de plisser le nez, tant il est fort et désagréable.  
« Bonjour... », salue-t-elle, d'un ton mieilleux.  
-Emily, grince Jacob, tu fous quoi ici?  
-Toi, ferme-là, le pédé, réplique la dénommée Emily. C'est pas à toi que je cause, mais au beau blond devant toi.  
 _C'est à moi qu'elle veut parler?_  
« Comment tu trouves ta première matinée à Salem? », demande-t-elle, en s'appuyant sur l'épaule du lycanthrope -qui rougit en sentant la poitrine de la Normie sur son bras. Elle porte un soutif, au moins? Pas selon lui, en tout cas.  
-J'ai vu mieux, fait-il.  
-Allons, ne fais pas ton difficile, rit-elle.  
-Ton odeur aide pas vraiment.  
-Tu n'aime pas mon parfum? , s'insurge Emily.  
-Trop fort.  
-Tu as un odorat délicat, dans ce cas..., réfléchit-elle, intéressée.  
-Tu me veux quoi, exactement? , s'impatiente Alfred, en la regardant droit dans les yeux.  
-Je veux savoir si tu as une petite-amie, avoue la Normie. Immédiatement, il comprend. Il n'est pas une lanterne très lumineuse, il comprend plus ou moins bien le vocabulaire normie, mais ça, par contraire, c'est très clair.  
Immédiatement, il sourit. Mais ce sourire est étrangement terrifiant. Rien à voir avec le sourire qu'il avait au début de la journée.  
« Je suis célibataire, mais je préfèrais embrasser un cadavre plutôt que d'être le copain d'une succube comme toi. Maintenant, dégage. »  
S'il ne s'était pas retenu, il aurait éclaté de rire, tant l'expression de stupeur qu'elle affiche est à mourir. Visiblement, personne ne lui a résisté avant.  
Quelle idée, aussi, de draguer un loup-garou! Tout le monde sait que les loups-garous doivent choisir leur partenaire.  
... Ah, oui. Elle l'ignore, c'est une Normie.  
Avec possiblement une ancêtre succube.  
Emily s'en va, ses talons claquant furieusement contre le plancher. Le jeune monstre retourne à son déjeuner, comme si de rien n'était, sous les yeux éberlués de ses nouveaux « potes ».  
« T'a... t'a vraiment envoyé bouler Emily Moore? », bafouille Jacob, sans voix.  
-Mon vieux, t'es trop génial! , rit le gothique.  
-J'étais au courant.  
-De quoi?  
-Que j'étais génial.  
Dans sa bouche, ça sonne bizarre. Il a d'avantage l'habitude de dire "voltage" que "génial". Vraiment, ces Normies...  
Normies qui d'ailleurs éclatent de rire.  
« Mec, je crois qu'avec toi, ces deux semaines vont être d'enfer! »  
Enfin une expression qu'il connaît! Alfred sourit.  
« Ça va me faire monstrueusement plaisir de les rendre infernales, mais j'ai une question. »  
-Laquelle? , fait Joshua.  
-C'est quoi, un pédé? J'ai jamais entendu ce mot, avant.  
Court silence. Puis...  
« Bon sang, il est trop génial, ce mec! »

* * *

 **Angélique Mésidor :** Sorcière vaudou.  
 **Arthur Kirkland :** Sorcier.  
 **Roderich Edelstein :** Vampire.

* * *

(1)Signifie "Tu plaisantes?" en créole haïtien.  
(2)Équivalant de la première, en France.  
(3)Équivalant de la cinquième, en France.

* * *

 **M/A :** Et voilà! Alfred vient d'envoyer bouler la pute du lycée (désolé, mais à peine inventé, j'ai détesté Emily) et s'est fait trois copains Normaux! Comme toujours, j'espères que ça vous a plût, je vous dit à la prochaine et n'oubliez pas de commenter!


	4. Sport class

**Titre :** Un loup-garou au lycée?  
 **Rating :** K+.  
 **Pairing :** Aucun.  
 **Warning :** Aucun.  
 **Summary :** Alfred, un loup-garou de seize ans, vient d'avoir la pire des punitions imaginables pour un monstre de son âge. Laquelle? Celle de passer deux semaines... dans un lycée normie! Comment il va faire pour survivre à cette malédiction?  
 **Disclaimer :** Si vous reconnaissez les personnages, ils sont à Hidekaz Himaruya. Le concept ainsi que certains personnages sont à Martel. Le reste est à moi.  
 **Personnage(s) :** Alfred/États-unis. Mention de Ivan/Russie | Coach Igor | Clawd Wolf | Makose/Native America.  
 **M/A :** Quatrième chapitre! Comme certains ont pût le remarquer, j'exposes beaucoup mes théories sur l'univers monstrueux de Martel, car je trouve qu'il y a de nombreuses zones d'ombres, dans cette série. Mais je vous rassures, je prends parfaitement en compte les moindres détails de la série! Ou du moins, je fais de mon mieux...

* * *

 _ **Un loup-garou au lycée?**_  
 _ **Troisième chapitre : Sport class**_

En temps normal, Alfred n'aurait jamais demandé à un de ses monstres de lui filer ses vêtements de sport. Assez normal, vu qu'à Monster High, les cours de sport ont toujours lieu le mercredi, les équipes sportives étant formés d'élèves de tout niveau.  
Sauf qu'à la Salem, c'est pas du tout comme ça que ça fonctionne.  
Chez les Normies, il n'y a aucun jour précis, pour les cours de sport. Et au vu du numéro de gymnase inscrit sous le nom du cours où il doit aller, c'est le coach qui décide du sport à faire.  
Vraiment, il regrettes s'être battu avec Braginski... Il s'ennuie même des cours d'Histoire effroyable, qui est pourtant la matière la plus ennuyante des abysses!  
Mais ça, il ne le dira. Sa fierté, ainsi que son rang d'Alpha, le lui interdit. Mieux vaut subir sa punition sans se plaindre pour ne pas être hanté par les autres monstres.  
Du coup, en s'apercevant qu'après son cours normie de français (il ignore où l'enseignant a fait ses cours, mais il est pas au courant de la diversité de la langue de Molière), il a sport et qu'il n'a de vêtements pour le faire, le jeune loup-garou se décide à aller demander ceux de ses nouveaux copains normies.  
« Tiens, prends le mien! », fait Michael, en sortant de son casier un sac de tissu gris pâle, qu'il balance avec convivialité au lycanthrope.  
-Tu va pas en avoir de besoin? , s'étonne celui-ci, en attrapant sans mal le sac.  
-Nan, j'ai pas sport, mais Maths, répond le gothique, en haussant les épaules. Alfred se retient de justesse de commenter; à l'exception des loups-garous, les familles monstres ont rarement de nombreux enfants. Du coup, les groupes sont formés selon l'âge des élèves, et non par la disponibilité des enseignants.  
Décidément, les Normies sont trop bizarres pour lui. Surtout que son collier métamorphique commence à lui faire mal. Il ne l'a jamais porté aussi longtemps. Et faire du sport n'aide absolument pas en sa cause, car le cuir de l'artefact va coller à sa peau -et ça risques de faire mal quand il va le retirer une fois descendu du bus.  
Tout en se dirigeant vers les vestiaires, que lui a gentiment indiqué Michael, le lycanthrope songe à aller faire un tour à la clinique monstre de Old Salem, ce week-end. Bien malgré lui, il craint que le port prolongé d'un bijou métamorphique lui cause des problèmes de santé. À sa connaissance, personne n'en a porté un durant autant d'heures que lui.  
Et ça, même pour un Alpha, c'est parfaitement normal.

* * *

« Comme ça, tu viens de Merston? »  
-Oui coach, réponds poliment Alfred, grandement irrité par le Normie qui fait office de professeur de sport. L'homme est un véritable squelette -et même là, un squelette est plus en santé que lui. Maigre et grand, ses vêtements semblent flotter sur son corps décharné.  
-Coach? , répète le Normie, amusé. Appelles-moi seulement monsieur, on n'est pas à l'université, quand même!  
-D'accord monsieur.  
Finalement, il préfère coach Igor. Surtout que ce professeur n'a pas l'air aussi accomodant que le coach.  
« Écoutes, voici comment ça marche dans mon cours. », commence le Normie. « Les élèves s'assoient sur le banc, je fais l'appel, j'explique ce qu'on fait et on commence. Compris? »  
-Oui monsieur.  
-Parfait! Allez, va rejoindre les autres!  
Sur cette dernière phrase, l'enseignant donne deux tapes sur l'épaule du jeune monstre, pour lui montrer la direction à prendre. Ce geste aurait parut banal (Clawd, le capitaine de l'équipe de tombe-ball, fait pareil avec lui et ses autres monstres)... s'il n'est pas aussi rêche, brusque et autoritaire.  
 _Il a la patte dure, ce prof..._ , songe-t-il, en allant s'asseoir sur le banc de bois clair et dur aux côtés des autres élèves, qui bavardent et se plaignent de la chaleur du gymnase, qui ne possède aucune fenêtre, pour une raison aussi nébuleuse que ce qui se cache dans les catacombes de Merston High -endroit qu'il n'a jamais visité, car il n'a rien à y faire (et non, ce n'est pas parce qu'il en a peur! Il est un Alpha, quand même!).  
L'enseignant de sport fait rapidement l'appel, puis annonce qu'ils feront, et ce pour la dernière fois de l'année, de la course. À cette annonce, même Alfred ouvre grand les yeux. De la course? Dehors? En octobre? Alors qu'il y a un avis de neige(1)? Il est tombé sur le sarcophage ou quoi?  
« Mais m'sieur, il fait froid, dehors! », s'insurge Jacob, qui partage le même cours de sport que le loup-garou.  
-Vous allez vous réchauffer en courant! , réplique l'enseignant. Allez, bandes de paresseux!  
Il est tombé sur le sarcophage. Là, il en est convaincu.  
De mauvaise grâce, les étudiants se lèvent et quittent le gymnase, le prof de sport sur les talons. Tout comme ses « camarades », Alfred n'a plus trop le coeur à dépenser son trop-plein d'énergie, cause d'une journée rester assis sur une chaise inconfortable pendant plusieurs heures d'affilée. Il a beau être un loup-garou, il est quand même sous son apparence normie, en ce moment.  
Une apparence où il n'a pas de fourrure pour le réchauffer.  
Et ses soupçons se confirment une fois les portes menant au terrain extérieur franchies. Aussitôt, il frissonne et frictionne ses avant-bras. Il fait un véritable froid de fantôme, dehors! Comment ça se fait que la température ait autant chutée en à peine une journée? Il ne faisait pas aussi froid, ce matin, quand sa mère est venue le déposer devant le lycée!  
 _Je. Haïs. Les. Corps. Normies!_  
C'est décidé, les corps normies ont plus de défauts que de qualités.  
« On se bouge, les jeunes! », ordonne l'enseignant, une fois que tout le groupe est arrivé au terrain de soccer. « Faites trois tours de piste, puis vous revenez et j'explique la suite! Allez-y! »  
Toujours sans plaisir, les adolescents commencent à faire ce que leur éducateur leur demande. Alfred suit le mouvement, ne voulant pas se faire trop remarquer en ce moment.  
Mais comme toujours, son hyperactivité notoire et ses capacités lupines prennent le dessus sur lui, car rapidement, il se retrouve à la tête du peloton estudiantin, dévançant tout les autres de deux mètres au minimum, sous leurs yeux médusés -et sous celui fasciné du professeur de sport.

* * *

 **P.O.V Normie**  
Sans voix, Jacob ralentit, juste assez pour que le professeur pense, en le voyant, qu'il continue de jogger, observant son nouvel ami faire les trois tours de piste, sans protester. Jamais il n'a vu quelqu'un courir aussi vite. C'est même carrément surhumain!  
Beau, mystérieux, effronté, intelligent, et maintenant athlète...  
Alfred sort d'un de ces bouquins mièvres que les adolescentes lisent en permanence ou quoi?  
Il arrive à la hauteur de monsieur James au moment où le nouvel étudiant termine justement ses trois tours de piste.  
« Bon sang, mais comment tu fais ça?! », s'exclame par ailleurs le professeur.  
-Ben..., commence Alfred, autant irrité que perdu, mais l'homme l'arrête presque aussitôt, lui proposant de s'inscrire, le temps de son exclusion, à l'équipe d'athléthisme de la Salem. Ce qu'il refuse net, prétextant qu'entre ses propres entraînements, son travail et sa famille, il n'aura pas le temps.  
Alors qu'il s'éloigne, trop loin pour comprendre le reste de la conversation, Jacob songe que le nouvel arrivant cache quelque chose.  
Mais... quoi?

* * *

 **Coach Igor :** Humain, mais lointain cousin de l'assistant de Frankenstein. _Personnage de la série originale._  
 **Clawd Wolf:** Loup-garou. _Personnage de la série originale._

* * *

(1)Il n'est pas rare, à la Nouvelle-Angleterre, que les premières neiges tombent dès le mois d'octobre. Or, le Massachusetts, où se déroule cette histoire, en fait partie.

* * *

 **M/A :** Je sais, c'est vraiment cucul-la-praline, mais quand on y réfléchis... Ç'a du sens, non? En plus, j'adore ridiculiser ces romans pour adolescentes qui abondent sur le marché. C'est toujours la même rengaine, les mêmes histoires! Y'a jamais de variante! Du coup, je profite également de cette fic pour les ridiculiser à son maximum. Je suis diabolique...  
Par ailleurs, j'aimerais beaucoup obtenir votre aide, chers lecteurs, pour le prochain chapitre. Si jamais l'un d'entre vous a un Facebook (ce qui n'est pas mon cas), j'apprécierais beaucoup que vous m'expliquer son fonctionnement.  
Sur ce, j'espères que vous avez aimer, n'oubliez pas de commenter et à la prochaine, mes petits monstres!


	5. Return to the mausoleum

**Titre :** Un loup-garou au lycée?  
 **Rating :** K+.  
 **Pairing :** Mention de Lagoona/Gil.  
 **Warning :** Aucun.  
 **Summary :** Alfred, un loup-garou de seize ans, vient d'avoir la pire des punitions imaginables pour un monstre de son âge. Laquelle? Celle de passer deux semaines... dans un lycée normie! Comment il va faire pour survivre à cette malédiction?  
 **Disclaimer :** Si vous reconnaissez les personnages, ils sont à Hidekaz Himaruya. Le concept ainsi que certains personnages sont à Martel. Le reste est à moi.  
 **Personnage(s) :** Alfred/États-unis | Lagoona Blue | Alexandra/Virginie. Mention de Matthew/Canada | Gillington "Gil" Webber | Makose/Native America | Casta Fierce.  
 **M/A :** Cinquième chapitre! Je tiens à préciser que les lieux mentionnés dans cette série, ou dans celle de "Monster High", n'existe pas. Pour y avoir été, Salem ne ressemble pas du tout à la description que j'en fais. J'ai modifié les lieux (et la géographie un peu aussi...) afin qu'ils soient en accord avec mon scénario. Les rues ne s'appellent pas comme ça, les divisions New Salem/Old Salem n'existent pas, et le Lac Springs non plus. Je ne fais que m'amuser, en vérité.  
Par ailleurs, j'ai dû changer un peu mes plans. Du coup, le fonctionnement de Facebook, on oublie. Mais merci quand même!  
Bonne lecture!

* * *

 _ **Un loup-garou au lycée?**_  
 _ **Quatrième chapitre : Return to the mausoleum**_  
[...] _/watch?v=KfylFqA2zwI_

« T'habites sacrément loin, le jeune! »  
-Ouais, c'est ça... Bonne soirée, grince Alfred, en descendant du bus. Celui-ci, stationné au coin de l'avenue Hitchcock et de la rue des Bois morts, part à peine quelques instants après que ses pieds aient touchés le gravier composant le sol. Le lycanthrope le regarde un instant s'éloigner, aussi bien exaspéré que soulagé.  
Enfin sa journée est terminée! Enfin il va pouvoir retirer ce fichu collier métamorphique! Il ne risques rien, maintenant; aucun Normie n'habite dans cette partie de New Salem, et surtout pas près des rives du lac Springs -ou plutôt, comme l'appellent les monstres, le Marais vert. Ce joli nom s'explique par le fait que l'eau du lac est étonnament aussi marécageuse et verdâtre que celle d'un marais.  
Mais elle reste quand même suffisamment potable pour s'y baigner. Ou pour vivre, pour les monstres lacustres.  
Une fois l'autobus scolaire disparu de son champs de vision, Alfred dépose son sac à dos sur le sol déjà givré (la neige va sûrement tombé cette nuit...), puis porte ses mains à son cou pour détacher le collier métamorphique. Comme prévu, le cuir a collé à sa peau, lui faisant échapper un petit « aiouch! » au moment où il se décolle. L'effet est par contre immédiat; à peine le bijou est-il retiré qu'il reprend son apparence normale. Sans frisson, sans sensation bizarre -quoiqu'il se sent beaucoup mieux après l'avoir retiré.  
Il passe une main sur sa gorge, par ailleurs à vif et brûlante, tentant d'en atténuer la légère douleur causé par le port de l'artefact, puis range celui-ci dans son sac avant de se diriger vers la maison. Autour de lui, aucun son. C'est apaisant, pour une fois. L'air est gelé, mais toujours reposant.  
« Hey, Alfred! », fait la douce voix à l'accent australien de Lagoona. Il s'arrête et tourne la tête, pour voir la jeune monstre lacustre aller vers lui, le saluant d'un grand geste de la nageoire. À cause du froid, elle a enfilée un pantalon doublé avec des trous pour permettre à ses nageoires de respirer, une veste du lycée et des chaussures de course avec des bas.  
-Salut Lagoona! , s'exclame-t-il, heureux de voir enfin un monstre connu. Ça meurt?  
-Très bien, sourit-elle. Comment s'était?  
-Mortellement ennuyant! , rit le lycanthrope.  
-À ce point?  
-Je suis presque devenu un fantôme.  
-Vraiment? , s'étonne Lagoona. Il hoche la tête. Elle sort ensuite de sa veste un paquet de feuilles écrites à la main, qu'elle tend au monstre.  
-De la part de Matthew, explique-t-elle, quand il les prends. Il ne pouvait pas venir te les donner en personne.  
-Tu sers de chouette, maintenant? , soulève Alfred.  
-Pourquoi pas? , rit-elle à son tour. Oh, et Gil te fait dire que la pratique de tombe-ball de mercredi est annulée, à cause de l'avis de neige.  
-Sérieux? C'est tombal! Tu lui diras merci de ma part. Je vais me charger de _Tan Hon Si_.  
-Très bien!  
-Merci encore, pour les messages!  
-Pas de quoi!  
Il la regarde s'éloigner, puis reprend son chemin, accélérant toutefois le pas afin d'arriver le plus rapidement possible chez moi. Environ cinq minutes plus tard, il arrive à sa destination.  
La demeure du clan Jones est assez grande, ressemblant d'avantage à un chalet de ski à deux étages qu'à une maison conventionnelle. Elle plonge également un peu vers le Marais vert, comme la plupart des autres maisons entourant celui-ci. En la voyant, Alfred ne peut pas vraiment s'empêcher d'avoir un soupir de soulagement.  
Enfin il est chez lui!  
Il fouille dans ses poches, faisant attention à ne pas laisser tomber ou s'échapper les feuilles de papier contenant les notes de cours et la liste des devoirs et des leçons, pour en sortir son trousseau de clefs. Celui-ci, en plus des clefs de la maison, de sa chambre, du garage et du local à bateaux, contient également celles qui ouvrent le café familial. Avec ses parents, il est le seul à en avoir. Ça lui arrive fréquemment d'aller au _Coffin Bean_ pour s'occuper de l'approvisionnement et du ménage -d'autant qu'il y travaille le week-end, avec certains de ses frères et soeurs.  
« _Ina_? _Ate_ , j'suis là! », fait-il, en entrant à l'intérieur. Il regarde autour de lui, cherchant du regard quelqu'un. L'entrée donne sur le salon, à gauche, et la salle à manger, à droite. Un couloir conduit à la cuisine, alors que le grand escalier à demi-caché mène à la fois au sous-sol et aux étages supérieurs, où se trouvent les chambres. Personne ne lui donnant de nouvelles, le jeune loup-garou se décide à monter à l'étage, afin d'aller dans sa chambre.  
Qu'il n'ait pas de réponse ne l'étonne pas. Ses parents sont sans doute encore au café, et ses frères et soeurs doivent être soit dans leurs chambres, soit chez leurs potes respectifs. Plus probable, la seconde option.  
Une fois dans sa chambre, le lycanthrope balance son sac à dos et les feuilles manuscrites sur son lit non fait, puis s'empresses de se débarasser de son uniforme pour enfiler des vêtements plus confortables -en l'occurence, une camisole bleu au motif d'étoiles blanches et un simple jogging gris. Il lit rapidement les notes, puis va les déposer sur son bureau et prend son portable.

 **Pilamamaye** (1) **Tan Hon Si** , écrit-il à l'encontre de Matthew, avant de le lui envoyer. Il attrape ensuite ses écouteurs et son baladeur, choisit une de ses chansons préférées, soit _Witching Hour_ de Casta Fierce (la Sorcière la plus canon de tous les temps!), et prend son « uniforme », qu'il va aller mettre dans le panier à linge. Vu qu'il n'en n'a qu'un, mieux vaut le faire tout de suite.  
Surtout que les douches de la Salem ne sont pas utilisables (ont-elle un jour servies?) et qu'un loup mouillé, ça sent pas la belladonne...

* * *

« _Tibloooooooooo_ (1) », couine la voix de Alexandra. Alfred regarde sa petite soeur, qui se tient à côté de lui.  
En temps normal, lorsqu'il doit travailler et étudier, il s'enferme dans sa chambre pour se concentrer le plus possible. Mais ce soir, il doit surveiller ses jeunes frères et soeurs, vu que ses parents sont sortis au cinémonstre pour voir un de ces films d'amour que les goules raffolent tant. Lequel, il ne sait plus trop vraiment. C'est un nouveau, en tout cas. _Morsure au clair de lune_ , peut-être bien? En tout cas, un truc de goule. Du coup, il a dû descendre tout son bataclan à la cuisine, où il est train de faire ses devoirs.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, _Tanksi_ (1)? »  
-Tu peux me mettre un film, steuplaît?  
-Tu m'a dérangé pour ça? , rit-il, amusé.  
-Le lecteur est trop haut pour moi! , réplique la petite goule, en boudant. Ris pas de moi!  
-Je ris pas de toi, _Canakoya Kapi_ (1), assure l'aîné, en tapotant la tête de sa benjamine, avant de se lever et de se diriger vers le salon. Au fait, il parle de quoi, ton film?  
-C'est un film de Normies qu'une amie m'a passée! , répond-t-elle, en le suivant.  
-De Normies? , répète-t-il, peu rassuré malgré tout. La plupart de leurs films leur sont interdits, jugés "trop sensibles" pour la population monstre, jeunes comme vieux. Bien sûr, plusieurs arrivent à s'en procurer et à en écouter, mais généralement, les monstres suivent les ordres du Conseil.  
-T'inquiètes pas, _Tiblo_ , le Conseil l'a approuvé! , ajoute rapidement la plus jeune. En plus, y'a des trolls, là-dedans!  
-Des trolls?  
-Oui.  
-Tu peux être plus claire? Y'a plein de sortes de trolls(2)...  
-Ben... Ça se passe en Norvège, d'après mon amie...  
-Oh. D'accord.  
En vérité, il ne voit pas vraiment. Mais il ne l'avouerait jamais à sa petite soeur.  
« Dis, c'est quoi le nom de ton film? », questionne-t-il, lorsqu'ils entrent dans le salon.  
-Attends, tu va voir! , fait-elle plutôt, en allant fouiller dans son sac, posé sur l'un des divans de la pièce familiale. Tandis que Alexandra se met à la recherche du film, le plus vieux des enfants Jones s'occupe d'allumer et de préparer le lecteur DVD.  
À peine a-t-il terminé que sa soeur benjamine arrive en courant et lui tend le boîtier, qu'il prend pour en lire le titre.  
« _La Reine des Neiges_? »

* * *

 **Lagoona Blue :** Fille d'un monstre lacustre et d'une nymphe. _Personnage de la série originale._  
 **Gillington "Gil" Webber :** Fils de monstres d'eau douce. _Personnage de la série originale._  
 **Casta Fierce :** Fille de Circé. _Personnage de la série originale._  
 **Alexandra M. Jones :** Louve-garou.

* * *

(1)Signifie respectivement "merci beaucoup", "grand frère" (pour une femme), "jeune soeur" (pour un homme) et "présidente" en sioux.  
(2)Les trolls ont différentes apparences, selon leur région d'origine.

* * *

 **M/A :** La chanson que mentionne Alfred, dans la première partie, est bien évidemment le lien sous le titre. Je vous la conseilles, car elle est mortelle, cette chanson! Casta (enfin, sa doubleuse) chante super bien! Et la vidéo est d'enfer aussi. Enfin, bref. Vous faites ce que vous voulez, hein...  
Sinon, j'ai vraiment pas pût m'empêcher de glisser ce film dans ce chapitre. Mes frères m'ont tellement saoulé avec! Puis mes camarades de classe. En fait, tout le monde m'a saoulé avec. Ce qui ne m'empêche pas d'adorer la chanson " _Let It Go_ " -surtout la version japonaise.  
Enfin, bref. J'espères que vous avez aimer, n'oubliez pas de commenter et à la prochaine, mes petits monstres!


	6. Meeting at the park

**Titre :** Un loup-garou au lycée?  
 **Rating :** K+.  
 **Pairing :** Aucun.  
 **Warning :** Aucun.  
 **Summary :** Alfred, un loup-garou de seize ans, vient d'avoir la pire des punitions imaginables pour un monstre de son âge. Laquelle? Celle de passer deux semaines... dans un lycée normie! Comment il va faire pour survivre à cette malédiction?  
 **Disclaimer :** Si vous reconnaissez les personnages, ils sont à Hidekaz Himaruya. Le concept ainsi que certains personnages sont à Martel. Le reste est à moi.  
 **Personnage(s) :** Alfred/États-unis | Megan/New Jersey. Mention de Blair/État de New York | Jason/Rhode Island | Kiku/Japon.  
 **M/A :** Sixième chapitre! Ici va apparaître un personnage OC que j'aime tout particulièrement. J'espères qu'il vous plaira autant qu'à moi! J'ajoutes également que le premier qui rit du thème mis en lien sous le titre va manger une palette de hockey en pleines dents (et pour ceux qui ne savent pas de quoi je parles, sachez qu'il s'agit de la partie de la crosse de hockey qui frappe la rondelle)!  
Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

 _ **Un loup-garou au lycée?**_  
 _ **Cinquième chapitre : Meeting at the park**_  
[...] _/watch?v=jotrTRAyoV8_

 _Oh, Alice, dear where have you been?_  
 _So near, so far, so in-between_  
 _What have you heard? What have you seen?_  
 _Alice! Alice! Please, Alice!_ (1)  
« Hey, Alfred! Alfred! »  
Le lycanthrope s'arrête, puis stoppe la musique se déversant dans ses oreilles avant de se tourner vers Jacob, Michael et Joshua, qui se dirigent vers lui. Les cours étant terminés pour la journée, il s'apprêtait à monter dans le bus, quand le châtain l'a interpellé.  
« Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »  
-Ça te dit d'aller traîner au parc, avec nous? , propose Jacob, en arrivant à sa hauteur.  
-Et pourquoi faire? , demande Alfred.  
-On a quelqu'un à te présenter, répond Joshua, en remontant mécaniquement ses lunettes. De nouveau, le jeune monstre hésite.  
« Je vais d'abords parler à mes parents, si ça vous dérange pas... »  
-Tu va demander leur permission? , se moque le gothique.  
-Aux dernières nouvelles, j'suis puni!  
Bon, là, il ment effrontément. Ses parents, sauf l'inscription à la Salem High School, ne lui ont donné aucune punition suite à son exclusion. Et puis, même si c'est lui l'aîné, il n'aurait aucun problème à demander à Blair, Megan ou Jason de s'en occuper à sa place. Mais en très peu de temps, il a compris que les Normies ont l'habitude de donner plus d'une punition. Ce qui peut lui servir, comme excuse, pour ne pas visiter un foyer normie.  
Quoique c'est pas l'envie qui lui manque...  
« Va-y, on t'attend. », soupire Michael. Il s'éloigne un peu, afin que ses nouveaux « potes » ne l'entendent pas, sort son ICercueil et compose le numéro du _Coffin Bean_ , où il sait que ses parents sont encore là.  
Tonalité, puis...  
« _**Honaiahaka**_ **?** »  
- _Salut Ate!_ , fait le lycanthrope en français. Contrairement aux apparences, Gerald Jones parle très bien le français. Rien d'étonnant, vu qu'il est Franco-américain.  
- **Pourquoi tu appelles? T'as eu un os avec ton bus de retour?** , questionne le Delta, visiblement étonné d'avoir un appel de son fils aîné.  
- _Nan! En fait, je voulais juste savoir si je pouvais aller marauder à un parc._  
 _-_ **Avec qui?**  
- _Euh..._  
 **-Laissez-moi deviner** , devance son père, légèrement amusé. **Avec des garçons de la Salem, c'est ça?**  
- _Exact! Alors... j'peux?_  
 _-_ **Tant que tu peux revenir au mausolée pour le dîner...**  
 _-Super! Merci Ate! À ce soir!_  
- **À ce soir.**  
Alfred raccroche, range son portable et retourne vers les trois Normies, qui l'ont effectivement attendu. Une fois qu'il leur a confirmé qu'ils pouvaient y aller avec eux, ils commencent à se diriger vers le parc en question.

* * *

Le « parc » où ils l'ont amenés est totalement différent de ce qu'il s'imaginait. Au lieu d'un grand espace vert et boisé, il se retrouve avec un terrain presque vague, avec un peu de verdure recouvert d'une couche de neige déjà sale, plusieurs espaces de jeux délabrés au point que même un jeune fantôme ne voudrait pas monter dedans, des arbres échevelés et en piteux état. Du gravier sombre et de l'asphalte tout aussi laide complète le tout.  
« C'est ça, votre parc? », demande-t-il, alors qu'ils traversent la plus grosse des allées.  
-T'es jamais venu ici? , s'étonne Joshua.  
-Non, avoue-t-il franchement. Mes parents m'emmènent plutôt à celui à la sortie de la ville, sur le chemin Overlook. Et quand j'étais môme, j'allais à Central Park.  
-Sérieux? T'a quitté la Grosse Pomme pour un trou perdu comme Salem? , fait Michael. À cette phrase, Alfred fronce le museau -enfin, le nez. Un trou perdu? N'importe quoi! Salem est l'une des villes les plus connues du monde monstre, à cause de son passé et de sa communauté monstre. Pas étonnant que les élèves de Monster High viennent des quatre coins de la planète!  
-Mes parents voulaient que j'ailles une bonne éducation, alors ils m'ont inscrits à la Merston High, grince-t-il malgré lui. Son ton fait figer les trois Normies, qui le dévisagent un instant avant de reprendre leur chemin. Constatant que l'atmosphère a refroidie, Alfred remonte la bretelle de son sac et replace son collier métamorphique.  
Après une courte marche, ils arrivent à un terrain de skull-ball normie, où quatre jeunes de l'école primaire et un adulte dans la quarantaine sont en train d'y jouer. En les entendant arriver, celui-ci se retourne pour les observer.  
L'homme en question a un _bombers_ en cuir passé sur une veste à capuchon en jean, un pantalon couleur terre et des bottes de travail. Ni grand ni petit, des cheveux d'un noir profond peu habituel et à la coupe très irrégulière, de grands yeux aux iris également sombres comme ceux de ces _mangas_ que Kiku a en permanence dans son sac de cours, avec un teint plus pâle que celui d'un vampire ou d'un fantôme. Ces traits, par contre, bien qu'assez gracieux, ne le rendent pas efféminé; loin de là, même. En les voyant, l'inconnu sourit.  
« Salut les gars! », s'exclame-t-il. « Ça roule? »  
-Super! Et toi Harley? , répond Jacob.  
-Bien! Qui c'est, l'autre garçon avec vous? , ajoute le dénommé Harley, en désignant le lycanthrope d'un geste du menton.  
-C'est Alfred, présente Joshua. Il vient de Merston High.  
Immédiatement, le jeune monstre remarque que le regard de l'homme change. Ses yeux s'écarquillent, si c'est possible du moins vu la grandeur naturelle de ceux-ci. Une lueur à la fois inquiéte et étonnée les illuminent.  
Et sur le coup, il ne peut s'empêcher de croire que cet individu, qui soit-il, connaît l'existence des monstres.  
Mais rapidement, il se rassure. Impossible. Les Normies croient que les monstres ne sont que des histoires à faire peur et qu'ils utilisent pour se faire des films d'horreur qui ne le sont pas du tout.  
Pourtant... cette lueur...  
« De Merston High? », répète-t-il, d'un ton enjoué. « C'est rare, ça, d'en voir avec des jeunes de la Salem! »  
-Il s'est fait exclure pour s'être battu avec un autre élève, répond Joshua.  
-Ça ne devait pas être la première fois, commente Harley.  
-Oh que non!  
-Et il est méga doué! , continue le châtain. Il est super doué en classe et c'est un super athlète!  
-Dis donc, ton deuxième nom, c'est pas Edward? Ou Jacob?  
-Euh... non... Mon deuxième nom, c'est Fitzgerald.  
Les jeunes Normies le dévisagent. Malgré lui, Alfred commence à se sentir idiot.  
« Quoi? »  
-Tu sais c'est quoi, _Twilight_ , au moins? , fait l'un des jeunes élèves.  
- _Twilight?_ Connais pas.  
Là, les yeux des Normies le fusillent d'incrédulité. Le malaise du jeune loup-garou s'accentue. Visiblement, c'est un truc que tout le monde connaît.  
Et sûrement interdit.  
« Alfred, qu'est-ce que les filles autour de toi écoutent, comme films? », questionne Jacob, troublé.  
-Faut pas lui en vouloir, commente alors Harley. La plupart des élèves de Merston High n'écoutent pas ce genre de films. Ça ne les intéresse pas, en fait.  
C'est décidé. Cet homme connaît l'existence des monstres.  
Mais... comment sait-il qu'ils existent?

* * *

Installé face à son portable, sur son bureau, Alfred devrait se concentrer sur son devoir de Littérature monstrueuse, mais il n'y arrive pas. Sa rencontre avec Harley le trouble trop.  
Il sait que quelque chose cloche, avec ce Normie des plus insolites. Comment un Normie peut connaître l'existence des monstres. C'est trop anormal, comme situation...  
Et puis... c'est quoi, _Twilight_? Personne n'a voulu le lui expliquer. De ce qu'il a pût comprendre, c'est un truc de goule. Mouais... c'est pas trop son cercueil. Toutefois, sa curiosité est attisée.  
Il ouvre une fenêtre Enfernet, puis tape « twilight normie » dans le moteur de recherche.  
Immédiatement, un message s'affiche sur son écran.

 **Recherche interdite par le Conseil des Anciens.**  
 **Veuillez fermer votre fenêtre Enfernet.**

« Damné soit le Conseil! », enrage l'aîné Jones.  
- _Honaiahaka_ , ton langage! , fait depuis l'autre côté du mur la voix de Megan.  
-Ton museau, _Owoju_ (2)! , réplique-t-il. Le Conseil vient encore de fourrer le sien dans mes recherches!  
-Arrête de chercher des...  
-Si tu continues ta phrase, je viens te mordre les oreilles dans ton sommeil! Et j'suis sérieux, _Owoju_! Je l'ai déjà fait et je suis parfaitement capable de le refaire!  
-D'accord, d'accord! Pas besoin de faire l'Alpha!  
-Je suis un Alpha!  
-Mais t'es pas majeur!  
-Roh, ton museau!  
N'ayant pas d'autre option, Alfred ferme sa page Enfernet. Tandis qu'il continue de fixer l'écran de son portable, le jeune monstre se dit que l'unique option, pour trouver des réponses, c'est d'utiliser les ordinateurs de la Salem.  
Seule chose certaine; il va faire rire de lui, si on le découvre...

* * *

 **Blair A. Jones :** Louve-garou.  
 **Megan M. Jones :** Louve-garou.  
 **Jason A. Jones :** Loup-garou.

* * *

(1)Premières paroles du thème d'Alice, dans "Alice In Wonderland" de Tim Burton.  
(2)Signifie "jardin" en sioux.

* * *

 **M/A :** J'ai adoré faire la dernière scène. Sérieusement, qui n'a jamais eu ce genre de disputes avec sa famille? Moi, tout le temps. On est tous des Germaines, que voulez-vous!  
Comme d'hab', j'espères que ça vous a plût, n'oubliez pas de commenter et à la prochaine, mes p'tits monstres!


	7. The Alpha threatens the Wendigo

**Titre :** Un loup-garou au lycée?  
 **Rating :** K+.  
 **Pairing :** Mention de 2p!AmeriPan.  
 **Warning :** Langage vulgaire (surtout chez Allan...).  
 **Summary :** Alfred, un loup-garou de seize ans, vient d'avoir la pire des punitions imaginables pour un monstre de son âge. Laquelle? Celle de passer deux semaines... dans un lycée normie! Comment va-t-il faire pour survivre à cette malédiction?  
 **Disclaimer :** Si vous reconnaissez les personnages, ils sont à Hidekaz Himaruya. Le concept ainsi que certains personnages sont à Martel. Le reste est à moi.  
 **Personnage(s) :** Alfred/États-unis | Allan/2p!Amérique. Mention de Migina/2p!Native America | Kyo/2p!Japon.  
 **M/A :** Septième chapitre! Ce chapitre arrive un peu en retard, car alors que j'aurais dû écrire le huitième, j'ai plutôt passé la journée à écouter le _Let's play_ commenté de Siphano sur le jeu " _Alice : Retour au Pays de la Folie_ ". D'habitude, je n'aime pas vraiment les YouTubeurs, ils m'exaspérent à vrai dire, mais ça faisait longtemps que je voulais voir de quoi ce jeu avait l'air, étant une très grande fan de " _Alice au pays des merveilles_ ". Et, je vous l'assure, il est mortel, ce jeu! Je vais en faire référence ici, vous pouvez en être sûr! Les cinématiques, le design des décors et des personnages, les trames sonores, tout y est incroyable et finement réalisé! Un bijou, vraiment!  
D'ailleurs, s'il y a des fans de 2p!Amérique qui lisent cette fic, je vous annonces qu'il fait ici sa première apparition, dans ce chapitre! De plus, ce chapitre n'est pas très rose non plus, mais comme dit le proverbe; _mieux vaut prévenir que guérir_!  
Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

 _ **Un loup-garou au lycée?**_  
 _ **Sixième chapitre : The Alpha threatens the Wendigo**_

« Tiens, si c'est pas _Porkchops_ (1)! »  
Alfred retient très difficilement un soupir exaspéré. Pourquoi faut-il que la Grande Louve le met sur son chemin? Malgré lui, il tourne la tête. En voyant le propriétaire de la voix, ses pupilles se fendent, toujours contre sa volonté, alors que son nez se fronce.  
Difficile de ne pas reconnaître Allan Bundy, de toute façon. Déjà, rien qu'à l'odorat, on le sent venir, à cause de l'épouvantable odeur de chair en décomposition qui se dégage de lui -et ce bien qu'il soit végétarien. Ensuite, quand on le regarde, on comprend pourquoi. Sous sa forme ordinaire, sa fourrure miteuse du brun le plus sale qui soit est courte et d'une teinte rougeâtre écoeurante et inquiétante, alors que ses yeux bordeaux donnent froid dans les os, tout comme son corps malingre et pourtant bien corpulant -dans le sens où il y a des muscles et pas de la graisse. Mais sous sa forme normie, on peut s'apercevoir que sa peau est trop bronzée pour être normale (enfin, pour un monstre), et que ses cheveux plutôt courts sont de la même couleur brun-rouge que sa fourrure -ce qui ne rassure absolument pas.  
Et ça, c'est sans compter la menaçante batte de base-ball cloutée qu'il transporte en permanence avec lui.  
« À voir ton museau, t'a pas trop envie d'me voir... », fait-il remarquer, en s'avançant vers lui.  
-Qui voudrait te voir, de toute façon? , réplique séchement Alfred. Même ta succube de mère veut pas voir le tien!  
-Je m'en mors les boulons, de cette putain! , grince Allan. Même si elle était fourrée par le président du Conseil, je m'en mordrais les boulons!  
Migina Bundy est aussi bien connue pour son alcoolisme et sa dépendance aux poisons normies et monstres que parce qu'elle se prostitue -et ce malgré sa nature de wendigo. Et pas rien qu'aux monstres.  
Pas étonnant que son fils ait aussi mal tourné, disent les monstres de Salem.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Bundy? J'dois aller à l'école, moi! », soupire le jeune lycanthrope.  
-C'est vrai que toi, tu y vas encore! , ricane son voisin, qui a stoppé les cours le jour-même de ses seize ans. Et à la Salem, en plus! J'aime bien hanté les Normies qui y vont, ils sont tellement froussards!  
-Quoi?! Tu hantes les élèves de la Salem? , s'étrangle Alfred, outré. Mais t'es fou ou quoi? Le Conseil va...  
-Que le Conseil ailles se faire foutre! De toute façon, les seuls trucs qui peuvent faire contre moi, c'est m'envoyer au Trou!  
-Tant que t'es pas majeur...  
-Met pas le Minotaure avant le Labyrinthe, _Porkchops_ , prévient le wendigo, en appuyant sur le surnom, ce qui fait de nouveau grimacer Alfred. Tu pourras y perdre quelques bandelettes... quoique ce serait plutôt du poids que t'aurais à perdre. Je me demande si avec autant de graisse, t'arrives à...  
Il n'a pas la chance de finir sa phrase, car soudainement, il se retrouve plaqué contre un arbre, la main de son voisin sur sa gorge, à quelques centimètres au dessus du sol. Les yeux céruléens de Alfred sont glacés de rage, alors que les pupilles sont si étirées qu'elles semblent ne plus exister.  
« Écoutes-moi bien, _Tawaci Sica_ (2)... »  
-Hein? Qu'est-ce t'a dit? J'parle pas ta langue de dégénéré, _Porkchops_!  
-De un, tu cesse de m'appeller comme ça! , ordonne sèchement l'aîné Jones, en renforçant sa prise sur la gorge, coupant presque la respiration du jeune wendigo. De deux, tu fermes ton museau et tu me laisses terminer! Compris?  
L'esprit autochtone ne répond pas, mais la lueur furieuse dans ses yeux bourgogne indiquent clairement qu'il serait prêt à égorger son voisin. Le constatant, Alfred reprend;  
« Bon! Vu que t'a décidé de fermer ton museau, tu m'écoutes. Si jamais je te surprends à marauder autour de la Salem ou même à hanter des Normies, crois-moi, je vais pas hésiter à te déformer le miroir, et je préviendrais le Conseil qui va encore t'envoyer au Trou pour un bon bout de temps. Mais ça devrait pas te déranger, vu que tu vas pouvoir retrouver Ishikawa. C'est pas lui, l'incube que tu te tapes, en ce moment? »  
-Comment...?  
-Par Börte Tchinö, tout Old Salem sait que tu partages le cercueil de Ishikawa! , s'exclame le jeune monstre, en levant les yeux au ciel, devant l'évidence. Il est pas super discret, et il se vante souvent qu'au cercueil, t'as des tendances masochistes.  
Si Allan aurait eu une seule once de gêne, il aurait peut-être rougi. Mais n'en possédant pas, il se contente de dévisager le lycanthrope. Un silence s'installes entre les deux adolescents, puis Alfred relâche le wendigo, qui tombe au sol. Celui-ci se met à prendre de grandes coulées d'air gelé, pouvant enfin respirer librement. L'aîné Jones l'observe un moment, avant de tourner les talons.  
« Désolé, mais je dois prendre le bus. »  
Sur ces mots, il s'éloigne, se dirigeant vers le coin de la rue.  
À peine une minute plus tard, l'horrible autobus jaune arrive. Il y embarque, salue vaguement le chauffeur et s'installes sur l'un des bancs, près d'une fenêtre.  
Alors que le bus se dirige vers New Salem, Alfred aperçoit, entre les arbres dénudés, une furtive silhouette d'un brun rougeâtre écoeurant.  
Immédiatement, il comprend que Bundy le suit.  
Et ça l'inquiète à mort.

* * *

 **Migina Bundy :** Wendigo.  
 **Kyo Ishikawa :** Shinigami. _Divinité psychopompe de la tradition japonaise._

* * *

(1)Signifie "côtelettes de porc" en anglais. C'est le surnom que 2p!Amérique donne, selon mes recherches, à Amérique. J'ai préféré ne pas le traduire, car ça sonne mieux ainsi.  
(2)Signifie "mauvais esprit" en sioux.

* * *

 **M/A :** Cette série avance vraiment rapidement. Mais ça s'écrit si bien! Je risques de devoir prendre une petite pause avant de pouvoir publier "Monster High".  
Comme toujours, j'espères que vous avez aimer, n'hésitez pas à commenter et à la prochaine, mes petits monstres!


	8. A mortal week-end

**Titre :** Un loup-garou au lycée?  
 **Rating :** K+.  
 **Pairing :** Aucun.  
 **Warning :** Aucun.  
 **Summary :** Alfred, un loup-garou de seize ans, vient d'avoir la pire des punitions imaginables pour un monstre de son âge. Laquelle? Celle de passer deux semaines... dans un lycée normie! Comment va-t-il faire pour survivre à cette malédiction?  
 **Disclaimer :** Si vous reconnaissez les personnages, ils sont à Hidekaz Himaruya. Le concept ainsi que certains personnages sont à Mattel. Le reste est à moi.  
 **Personnage(s) :** Alfred/États-unis | Milo/Nyo!Grèce Antique | Matthew/Canada | Samuel/Québec | Kiku/Japon | Spectra Vondergeist. Mention de Mr. Rotter | Jason/Rhode Islands | Megan/New Jersey | Frankie Stein.  
 **M/A :** Huitième chapitre! Aujourd'hui, nous allons visiter Old Salem, voir d'autres monstres en dehors de la famille Jones et leurs rares voisins.  
Enfin. Bref. Bonne lecture!

* * *

 _ **Un loup-garou au lycée?**_  
 _ **Septième chapitre : A mortal week-end**_

« Combien de temps porte-tu ton collier métamorphique, dis-moi? »  
-Ben... Entre sept et heures par jour..., répond avec hésitation Alfred, en continuant d'appliquer sur sa gorge à vif la compresse d'eau glacée que lui a donné le médecin monstre qu'il est allé voir, afin d'apaiser au minimum la douleur. Le jeune monstre est assis sur la table d'examen de la grande pièce aux murs blancs, face au docteur Kortas. Malgré l'heure relativement matinale, soit près de huit heures, la clinique monstre de Old Salem est ouverte vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre -notamment car elle est la seule des environs.  
-Près de huit heures par jour? , répète celui-ci, médusé mais empathique à la fois. Tu dois souffrir en sport, alors!  
-N'en parlez pas..., grommelle le lycanthrope, en se souvenant des trois cours de sport qu'il a eu cette semaine - surtout parce que le professeur n'est absolument pas sympathique et agréable. À côté de lui, monsieur Rotter est aimable!  
-Et je suppose que tu ne va pas pouvoir changer ton collier métamorphique avant un bon moment, est-ce que je me trompes? , continue le centaure, en se tournant vers le bureau installé un peu plus loin.  
-Les moins chers, c'est ceux pour louvetaux!  
À peine dit-il ça qu'il grimace. Ne pas crier. Ça fait mal.  
Très mal, même.  
« Tu ne l'a pas mis pour venir, au moins? », questionne le Grec, toujours en lui faisant dos.  
- _Hanhon_ (1)..., approuve Alfred, en évitant le plus possible de hausser la voix. J'suis venu avec mes parents, et tout le long du trajet, j'ai gardé la capuche de ma veste sur mon miroir.  
-Excellent réflexe, complimente Milo. Et dire que moi, je dois cacher mes pattes dans un fauteuil roulant ensorcelé quand je sors de Old Salem(2)!  
-C'est pour ça que vous sortez peu?  
-Exactement. J'ai les pattes ankylosées après.  
Alfred ne peut s'empêcher de ricaner, bien qu'il fait de son mieux pour ne pas rire trop fort, vu sa gorge encore douloureuse.  
« Bon, écoute, ce que tu as, c'est un peu comme un coup de lune léger. La seule chose que je puisses te conseiller, c'est de mettre de l'aloès sur ta gorge avant de mettre ton collier métamorphique, plusieurs fois par jour, et après l'avoir enlevé. Reste le plus souvent gorge dénudée et ça devrait se résorber assez rapidement, vu tes capacités lupines. Tout au plus une semaine. »  
-Combien de fois? , s'enquit le jeune loup-garou.  
-Minimum trois, maximum cinq, répond Milo. Un silence s'installes. En observant l'adolescent, le centaure remarque qu'il se mord les lèvres et qu'il remue nerveusement les jambes, créant un tapotement régulier sur la base de la table d'examen.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? , finit par demander le médecin de famille.  
-Ben... hésite Alfred, en jouant avec ses mains, je me demandais si... si vous pouviez me faire un billet pour me faire manquer les cours de sport...?  
Milo ouvre grand les yeux, vraiment surpris. A-t-il bien entendu? Est-ce que Alfred Fitzgerald Jones, hyperactif notoire et amateur de sports en tout genre, vient réellement de lui demander un billet médical, dans le but de ne pas avoir de sport?  
« Pardon? »  
-S'il vous plaît, _Pejuta Wica Sa_ (1)! C'est juste pour la semaine...  
Ah. Là, le médecin monstre comprend. En fait, c'est même logique. Déjà que le collier métamorphique blesse, en suivant les cours de sport, le cuir colle à la peau et le blesse encore plus. Et il ne peut pas le retirer, vu qu'il montrerait sa véritable apparence aux Normies -ce qui créerait un mouvement de panique chez eux qui ménerait assurément à une chasse aux monstres dans les règles de l'art, et le conduirait lui-même devant le Conseil des Anciens.  
Pas très intéressant, comme avenir.  
Il est pas si bête que ça, le petit loup.  
Milo sourit, avant de se tourner pour écrire rapidement un billet médical, qu'il passe ensuite au jeune Alpha, qui entre-temps s'est levé. Alfred le remercie, le salue et quitte le bureau médical, puis la clinique, pour se diriger vers le café familial, où ses parents, son frère et ses soeurs les plus âgés l'y attendent pour commencer une nouvelle journée de travail.

* * *

Comme toutes les fins de semaine, le _Coffin Bean_ est plein à craquer. Deux couples, l'un de retraités et l'autre d'adolescents; de petits groupes d'amis; une ou deux familles et des solitaires qui viennent se réchauffer autour de pâtisseries et de boissons chaudes. Des clients partent, d'autres rentrent; ça discute, ça rit. La normalité, quoi.  
Ça ne pose donc aucun os à Alfred, qui s'occupe surtout de la salle. Vu sa grande sociabilité, travailler en salle est une tâche toute choisie pour lui.  
Alors qu'il s'apprête à retourner en cuisine pour y emmener la vaisselle sale, le jeune lycanthrope entend la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Par réflexe, il jette un coup d'oeil en sa direction, pour s'apercevoir que les nouveaux clients sont en vérité Matthew, Samuel et Kiku. Pas très étonnant; ça fait une semaine qu'ils ne se sont pas vu, vu que les trois habitent loin du Marais vert, directement dans les rues résidentielles de New Salem.  
Après avoir passé les assiettes, les verres et les ustensiles sales à Jason, qui s'occupe de les laver, l'aîné Jones se rend vers leurs tables.  
« Hey, les gars! Ça meurt? », s'exclame-t-il, en arrivant à côté d'eux.  
-On se posait la question à ton sujet, d'ailleurs! , répond Samuel, en souriant. Brun aux yeux saphir, son teint grisâtre est typique des croque-mitaines. Sa veste marine a, aux épaules, des broderies en forme de fleur-de-lis blanc.  
-Comment ça s'est passé? , questionne Matthew. Bien que ses parents soient tous deux des Inuits au teint basané et aux cheveux noirs, son cousin est étonnamment blond avec une fourrure d'un blanc très pâle, ce qui fait ressortir la couleur lavande de ses yeux et la douce teinte vermeille de ses lèvres. Une épaisse veste beige et ouverte lui couvre le dos.  
-Comme je le répète, c'était mortellement ennuyant! J'avais rien à faire, dans les cours!  
-À ce point, Alfred-kun? , commente Kiku. Tout comme le Canadien, tout chez lui dévoile sa nature de monstre hivernal; aussi bien son teint de porcelaine, renforcé par la noirceur de ses yeux et de ses cheveux, que son habillement, se composant d'un _haori_ porté sur un _kimono_ pour hommes uniquement blanc, bleu ou violet.  
-Je pouvais étudier les notes que Mattie m'a refilé tout en répondant sans problème aux questions du professeur.  
- _Criss, y sont poches, les Normies!_ , s'écrie le jeune croque-mitaine, médusé.  
-Tu peux le dire! , approuve l'esprit-ours. Au fait, t'es pas enchaîné, ce soir?  
-Non, pourquoi? , s'étonne Alfred.  
-On voulait se faire une soirée vidéo chez Kiku, répond Samuel, vu que sa mère va pas être là, parce que... pourquoi, déjà?  
- _Ok_ _ā_ _san_ (3) sera à Boston pour participer à un _zashiki_ (3), explique le Nippon.  
Fuyuka, sa mère, présente souvent des spectacles de musique et de danse traditionnelle japonaise, le plus souvent sur commande. Étonnamment, elle est régulièrement demandée et gagne très bien sa mort.  
« Sérieux? C'est voltage, ça! T'a eu un nouveau jeu? »  
-Non, mais nous pourrions rejouer à de vieux jeux, fait le fils de la Yuki-onna.  
-Je suis pas enchaîné, alors je vais venir. Toujours au même mausolée, Kiku?  
-C'est exact, Alfred-kun.  
-Voltage! Bon, ben vous prenez quoi? Faut que je bosses, quand même!  
- _M'en va te prendre un beigne à l'érable_ , demande donc le Québécois.  
-Sundae! Avec beaucoup de sirop d'érable, continue Matthew, en souriant doucement.  
-Une tasse de thé me sera amplement suffisant, conclut le Japonais.  
-Comme d'hab', alors! Je vous emmène ça d'ici quelques minutes! , sourit le loup-garou, en notant la commande.  
Il salue ses monstres et commence à se diriger vers la cuisine, pour la passer à Megan. En chemin, une main saisit le bas de sa chemise de travail. Surpris, il s'arrête et tourne la tête. Il y découvre alors Spectra, assise seule à une table.  
« Oh, tiens, salut Spectra! Ça meurs? »  
-Tu veux vraiment le savoir? , rit-elle.  
-Non merci, se dépêche-t-il de répondre. Quelque chose ne va pas?  
-Je voulais t'interviewer, pour "Ragots monstres", afin de savoir comment ça se passe chez les Normies, déclare la fantôme, toujours en souriant. Alfred se met alors à hésiter. Elle a beau être très professionnelle, comme journaliste, Spectra a cependant la légère (ou plutôt forte) tendance à tout amplifier. Et il n'a vraiment envie que l'image des Normies, déjà assez mauvaise, soit encore plus détruite.  
Mais il n'a pas trop envie de se faire hanter par elle... Il fait quoi, dans ce cas-là?  
Il se souvient alors que Kiku fait lui aussi partie du club de journalisme de Monster High.  
« Tu pourrais demander à Kiku, à la place? », lui demande-t-il.  
-Pourquoi ça? , s'étonne-t-elle.  
-Tu te souviens de la fois où Frankie avait des billets pour je sais plus quel groupe...  
-C'était Justin Canine, rectifie la journaliste-amateur.  
-Même cercueil. En tout cas, tu t'es tellement excitée que t'a pas tout entendu la conversation et ç'a crée un bordel pas possible à Monster High, reprend le lycanthrope. Alors, si ça te dérange pas, j'aimerais mieux que ce soit Kiku. Et ça tombe bien, je vais à son mausolée ce soir, pour une soirée vidéo.  
-D'accord..., soupire la fantôme. Mais j'aurais aimé le faire...  
-Arrête de te plaindre comme une Banshee, tu va quand même l'avoir, ton interview! , encourage-t-il, avant de se rediriger vers la cuisine pour y passer la commande et y prendre celles déjà prêtes.  
C'est une journée comme les autres, à Old Salem.  
Et après une semaine chez les Normies, ce repos mérité satisfait amplement Alfred.

* * *

 **Milo Kostas :** Fils de Chiron.  
 **Mr. Rotter :** Fantôme. _Personnage de la série originale._  
 **Spectra Vondergeist :** Fantôme. _Personnage de la série originale._  
 **Frankie Stein :** Fille du monstre de Frankenstein, petite-fille de Vincent Frankenstein. _Personnage de la série originale._

* * *

(1)Signifie respectivement "non" et "docteur" en sioux.  
(2)Référence à la série "Percy Jackson".  
(3)Signifie "mère" en japonais, sous sa forme polie. _Zashiki_ , qui siginife "salle aux tatamis" est un mot désignant un banquet.

* * *

 **M/A :** J'ai mis deux jours à écrire ce chapitre, car, comme je le disais lors du chapitre précédent, je suis tombée littéralement en amour avec le jeu " _Alice: Retour au Pays de la Folie_ ". Je suis une grande fan de l'oeuvre de Lewis Caroll et de tout ce qui est gore et/ou relatif à la folie, alors ce n'est guère étonnant, venant de moi. Et comme ma grand-mère me l'a acheté, je vais pouvoir y jouer... quarante-cinq minutes par jour. Stupide moteur trop vieux... Maintenant, je comprends pourquoi mes frères passent leurs journées là-dessus!  
Enfin, bref, j'espères que ça vous a plût, n'hésitez pas à commenter et à la prochaine, mes petits monstres!


	9. A werewolf among Normals

**Titre :** Un loup-garou au lycée?  
 **Rating :** K+.  
 **Pairing :** Aucun.  
 **Warning :** Aucun.  
 **Summary :** Alfred, un loup-garou de seize ans, vient d'avoir la pire des punitions imaginables pour un monstre de son âge. Laquelle? Celle de passer deux semaines... dans un lycée normie! Comment va-t-il faire pour survivre à cette malédiction?  
 **Disclaimer :** Si vous reconnaissez les personnages, ils sont à Hidekaz Himaruya. Le concept ainsi que certains personnages sont à Martel. Le reste est à moi.  
 **Personnage(s) :** Alfred/États-unis | Matthew/Canada. Mention de Cleo De Nile | Kiku/Japon.  
 **M/A :** Neuvième chapitre! Ce chapitre est plus long que les autres, je crois. Et la fin approche, car bien que j'adore cette série, j'ai hâte de la finir! Sinon, bonne lecture!

* * *

 _ **Un loup-garou au lycée?**_  
 _ **Huitième chapitre : A werewolf among Normals**_

Une semaine.  
C'est tout ce qui lui reste, dans ce damné lycée normie. Cinq jours. Cinq jours où il sera obligé de porter son collier métamorphique, où il devra supporter ces cours ennuyants, ces professeurs sans personnalité et... Emily Moore.  
Car bien qu'il l'ai repoussé, cette succube continue encore et toujours de vouloir le séduire.  
Il a vu des gargouilles moins têtues que ça.  
Une chance néanmoins qu'elle continue de porter cet écoeurant parfum. Alfred arrive facilement à la déjouer rien qu'en se servant de son odorat. Elle a beau en avoir mis moins que le jour de son arrivée, elle en a quand même mis une bonne quantité.  
Vraiment, elle est pas très intelligente, cette pseudo-succube.  
« Vieux, je comprends pas pourquoi t'évites Moore comme si elle était l'incarnation de la Peste noire. », commente Michael, après qu'ils aient une nouvelle fois échappés à la Normie. « O.K, c'est peut-être une garce doublée d'une putain, mais c'est quand même une sacrée belle fille. »  
-Je suis habitué à un autre genre de fille..., réponds Alfred, retenant difficilement un grognement de dégoût. Les goules de Monster High sont totalement à l'opposés des filles de la Salem. Certes, elles ont le même comportement digne des Sybilles de la Grèce Antique, elles sont difficiles à comprendre, mais elles ont une qualité; elles ont beaucoup plus de retenue et de savoir-vivre qu'elles.  
Car jamais une des goules de son école n'oserait porter une jupe aussi haut. L'excuse de la mode ne changerait rien, car même Cleo De Nile ne le ferait pas. Pas digne d'une princesse d'Égypte, dirait-elle.  
« Hey, en parlant de fuite, ça vous dit, de venir écouter des films chez moi? », propose soudainement Joshua, tandis que les quatre étudiants se dirigent vers leur premier cours, le seul qu'ils ont en commum, celui d'éthique.  
-Ton père s'est procuré de nouveaux films? , demande Jacob.  
-Que des films d'horreur! , approuve le cinéphile.  
-Cool! Quand on se l'a fait? , encourage Michael.  
-Ce soir, ça vous va?  
-Ouais!  
-Alfred, tu va venir?  
-Hein? , croasse le loup-garou, en sortant de ses pensées. Venir où?  
-Bah chez moi! , s'exclame le brun. T'écoutais?  
-J'étais dans les limbes..., grommelle Alfred. Par chance, personne ne semble relever l'expression monstre. En entrant dans la salle de classe, il évite les yeux inquisiteurs de l'enseignante. Une véritable harpie, celle-là. Toujours en train de lui chercher des os. Elle ne fait que passer à côté de lui et elle peut le réprimander sur le simple fait de sortir son portable hors des locaux.  
La raison de sa haine lui est inconnue. Peut-être qu'elle n'aime pas le fait qu'il pose de bonnes questions dans son cours.  
C'est quand même pas de sa faute si l'éthique est une matière qui n'est pas enseignée à Monster High.  
« Au fait, tu viens, oui ou non? », souffle Jacob.  
-T'es têtu, toi! , réplique le lycanthrope, en le regardant du coin de l'oeil.  
-Donnes ta réponse, au moins!  
-... Laisses-moi réfléchir, soupire-t-il, en retournant son attention vers le tableau, où l'enseignante est en train d'inscrire ce qu'ils vont faire durant l'heure de cours.  
Pendant que la Normie l'explique, il se met à réfléchir à l'offre. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne veut pas y aller; au contraire! Il adorerait voir un foyer normie, comment ça se passe. Seulement, il sait que sa mère refuserait, et si ça venait à se savoir, il pourrait avoir le Conseil sur le dos. Même son père, pourtant favorable à lui apprendre la vie des Normies, ne lui ferait pas prendre ce risque.  
Sauf que... s'il a un alibi, fourni par un monstre au-dessus de tout soupçon, avec une raison tout aussi normale, ses parents ne chercheront pas à le vérifier. Qui pourrait donc lui fournir un pareil alibi?  
Matthew, bien sûr! Qui pourrait douter d'un monstre comme lui?  
« D'accord, je viens! »  
-Génial!Tu viendras avec nous, dans le bus, d'accord?  
-Ça me va.

* * *

« **Mais t'es tombé sur le sarcophage ou quoi?!** »  
- _Cesse de hurler dans mes oreilles_ , supplies Alfred, en posant une main sur l'une d'elle. Il se trouve à l'extérieur du lycée, près d'une des portes donnant à un des trois pavillons composant la bâtisse. Il a préféré passer son appel dehors, autant pour éviter d'être entendu que parce qu'il avait un urgent besoin d'air frais.  
- **Je vais y hurler si ça me tue!** , réplique Matthew, visiblement enragé, à l'autre bout du fil. **Parle Grand Esprit, mais ça va pas, dans tes catacombes?!**  
- _Mes catacombes vont très bien, merci de t'en soucier_.  
- **Faudrait que tu en ai, des catacombes! Bon sang, Alfred! Une soirée film chez des Normies! Des gens qui ont peur de nous! Est-ce que ça t'arrive d'écouter les adultes, des fois?**  
 _-Je te demandes pas de mêler tes linceuls aux miens, mais juste de dire à mes monstres que je suis chez toi pour des révisions, ou je sais pas trop quoi, si jamais ils vérifient!_ , coupe le loup-garou, énervé. _Je vais leur envoyer un message pour leur dire que je serais avec toi, et tout sera monstrueux. Correct?_  
Un silence s'installes, puis il entend l'esprit-ours soupirer.  
« **Un jour, tes maraudages vont faire griser ma fourrure...** »  
- _La tienne est si blanche que ça paraîtra pas_ , se moque l'aîné Jone, en souriant de tous ses crocs. _Encore merci, Tan Hon Si!_  
 _-_ **Tu me dois un rabais pour le Coffin, par contre!** , ronchonne son cousin.  
- _Et c'est moi le loup-garou?_  
Sa pique ne reçoit aucune réponse, si ce n'est le faible hurlement de la tonalité. Il ricane, ferme son ICercueil, qu'il range dans son sac, puis retourne à l'intérieur, pour confirmer sa réponse à ses amis normies.

* * *

La maison de Joshua est légèrement différente de ce à quoi s'attendait Alfred. Un style victorien bien adapté à la vie en Amérique, comme partout ailleurs à New Salem, sauf qu'elle n'est pas haute et étroite, mais large et posséde un seul étage. Ses couleurs sont ternes, comme si personne n'a refaite la peinture depuis un bon moment déjà (chose que son père ne laisserait pas passer).  
Ou bien personne ne s'en préoccupe, ou bien on s'en fout.  
« Enlève tes chaussures, ma mère tient à son parquet. », signales le cinéphile, lorsqu'ils entrent, au jeune loup-garou.  
-Pas de problème, je fais la même chose chez Honda, sourit Alfred, en retirant ses baskets.  
-C'est qui, Honda? , demande le châtain, en le faisant également.  
-Kiku Honda est un garçon qui habite sur l'avenue Onibaba. Il est de nationalité japonaise et au Japon, on retire ses chaussures dans l'entrée, fait une forte et criarde voix de fille, devant eux. Surpris, les quatre garçons lèvent la tête, pour voir une fille étonnament de leur âge, qui se tient sur le seuil du salon. Brune aux yeux d'un bleu incroyablement clair, elle est aussi pâle qu'un vampire. Petite et rondouillarde, elle porte un pantalon-éléphant noir et un pull-over informe vert olive et bleu marin. Pieds nus, ses lunettes lui donnent d'avantage l'air d'une souris. Assez mignonne, malgré tout.  
-Alfred, je te présente Annabelle, la plus âgée de mes soeurs, présente Joshua.  
-Et t'a combien de soeurs?  
-Deux. Toi?  
-Sept.  
-Comme les nains de Blanche-Neige! , ricane Michael.  
-Sept est le chiffre sacré, fait Annabelle, d'une voix professoral. Sept péchés capitaux, sept vertus sacrées, sept jours de création, sept merveilles du monde...  
-Ferme-là, tu veux, la philo? , grogne son frère.  
-Ta Xbox s'est encore fermée, déclare-t-elle, changeant subitement de sujet. J'étais sur le point de terminer le troisième chapitre de " _Alice : Retour au Pays de la Folie_ ", avec le Bombyx.  
-Toi et ton putain de jeu gore, vous m'exaspérez!  
-" _Retour au Pays de la Folie_ "? , répète l'Alpha.  
-Tu connais?  
-Et comment que je le connais! Je suis au niveau moyen! Et toi? , s'enthousiasme-t-il, en s'avançant vers elle.  
-Je le commences à peine, mais comme dit précédemment, je suis à la fin du chapitre trois, réponds-t-elle, toujours de cette étonnante voix sans émotion.  
-Alfred, lâche cette débile du cerveau et viens avec nous, claque la voix de Joshua, derrière lui. Et toi Anna, retourne donc dans ta grotte!  
Avec un air digne, la jeune fille lui tire la langue, puis traverse le vestibule et se dirige vers un des couloirs donnant sur le reste de la maison. Elle passe du coup devant Alfred, qui ne peut que remarquer le parfum de Annabelle; du lis. La fleur de la pureté et des morts. Du peu qu'il a vu, ce choix correspond bien à la personnalité de la Normie.  
« Dis, pourquoi t'es désagréable comme ça avec ta soeur? », demande-t-il, une fois que Annabelle est hors de son champs de vision.  
-Elle est dérangée du cerveau, réponds le cinéphile, en haussant les épaules. Elle l'est tellement que mes parents ont dû la sortir de la Salem pour lui faire suivre l'école à la maison.  
Les trois Normies passent devant lui, pour entrer dans le salon. Il les regarde, dérouté par tant de froideur. Il n'aurait jamais osé dire un truc comme ça à l'encontre d'une de ses soeurs. Ça lui paraît surréaliste. Il pousse un soupir, puis entre à son tour dans le salon.

* * *

 **P.O.V Normie**  
« Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! », hurle soudainement la voix d'Alfred, dans leur dos. Les trois garçons se retournent, perplexes, pour voir leur nouvel ami s'accriper à la moulure du salon, tremblant de tout son corps, les yeux dirigés vers un point quelconque devant lui. En suivant son regard, Joshua découvre qu'il fixe la télévision. Celle-ci est allumée sur un poste pour enfants qui diffuse "Dora l'Exploratrice". Devant le téléviseur, la plus jeune des filles Davis, Roxanne, l'écoute et serre contre elle sa peluche-lapin, visiblement effrayée par le cri du blond.  
-Alfred, ça va? , s'enquit Joshua, troublé.  
-Mais c'est quoi ça?!  
-Un dessin animé pour gosses, répond Michael, aussi perdu que les autres.  
-Pour gosses?! , répète-t-il, la voix étranglée par la peur.  
-Attends, t'es en train de me dire que t'a peur de Dora? , se moque le gothique. C'est une blague?  
-C'est plutôt ça la blague!  
-Qui a crié? , demande Annabelle, en passant la tête dans le salon depuis la cuisine.  
-Alfred. Il a peur de Dora!  
-Et alors? J'ai peur des escaliers, moi, et personne ne s'en moque. Respectez ses peurs si vous ne voulez pas qu'on rit des vôtres, philosophe l'adolescente, qui retourne ensuite dans sa chambre, sous les yeux des garçons et de sa jeune sœur.

* * *

 **P.O.V. Monstre**  
En regardant Annabelle s'éloigner, le lycanthrope ne peut s'empêcher de la trouver rassurante, pour une Normie. Son côté détaché de la réalité, probablement. De plus, elle a une aura elle-même singulière.  
« Vieux, t'es vraiment bizarre... », fait Jacob, en le regardant, tandis que le cinéphile entraîne sa soeur cadette hors du salon et que le gothique prépare le lecteur DVD. « Avoir peur de Dora, franchement! Venant d'un mec comme toi, c'est surprenant! »  
-Roh, ça va! , rouspètes Alfred, en lâchant la moulure, qui malgré sa panique soudaine ne semble pas avoir gardé la marque de ses doigts dans son bois. Bien que l'envie ne lui manque pas, il n'ose pas leur dire que c'est la première fois qu'il voit cette Dora. Ce n'était pas vraiment son genre de dessins animés, quand il était louveteau; il préférait d'avantage "La Famille Addams", ou encore "Les sauveteurs de l'Au-delà". Ça, c'était amusant! Et ça ne faisait pas peur, contrairement à cette... cette Normie? Pas sûr. Est-ce qu'une Normie aurait comme meilleur ami un singe bleu parlant avec des bottes de pluie?  
Décidément, les Normies sont des tarés du sarcophage! Pourquoi il a accepté de venir, déjà?  
S'il n'avait pas de fierté, Alfred sait qu'il aurait déjà pris ses pattes à son cou. Mais il est un Alpha! Et un Alpha doit montrer l'exemple!  
... Quoique la seule envie qui lui tenailles l'estomac, c'est d'être chez lui, plutôt que dans le mausolée des ennemis naturels de la communauté monstre.

* * *

 **Cleo De Nile :** Momie.

* * *

 **M/A :** Pour ce qui est de la peur de Alfred de Dora L'Exploratrice, c'est véridique. Sur sa fiche, il est précisé qu'il a peur d'elle et... des marmites?  
Là, je comprends pas. Comment on peut avoir peur d'un truc pareil? Ça se bouge à peine, ces trucs-là! Angleterre lui a pas foutu des coups de marmite à la tête, quand même! Amérique à la tête dure, mais 'faut pas pousser! Vraiment, je comprends pas. On peut m'expliquer?  
Bref. À la prochaine, mes petits monstres!


	10. A bone named Full Moon

**Titre :** Un loup-garou au lycée?  
 **Rating :** K+.  
 **Pairing :** Aucun.  
 **Warning :** Aucun.  
 **Summary :** Alfred, un loup-garou de seize ans, vient d'avoir la pire des punitions imaginables pour un monstre de son âge. Laquelle? Celle de passer deux semaines... dans un lycée normie! Comment va-t-il faire pour survivre à cette malédiction?  
 **Disclaimer :** Si vous reconnaissez les personnages, ils sont à Hidekaz Himaruya. Le concept ainsi que certains personnages sont à Martel. Le reste est à moi.  
 **Personnage(s) :** Alfred/États-unis. Mention de Francis/France | Makose/Native America | Matthew/Canada.  
 **M/A :** Neuvième chapitre! Je ne sais pas quoi dire au début, sauf que j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à l'écrire. Enfin, bref, bonne lecture!

* * *

 _ **Un loup-garou au lycée?**_  
 _ **Neuvième chapitre : A bone named Full Moon**_

C'est la soirée cinéma la plus hilarante auquel il a déjà assisté.  
Il n'a jamais autant rit de sa non-vie.  
Alfred est incapable de ne pas rire, devant tous ces effets spéciaux complètement nuls que les Normies utilisent pour créer leurs "fantômes". Il en a plein, des fantômes, à Monster High, et ça ne ressemble absolument pas à ces parodies. Même Bonnefoy, l'un des membres du BMT, ne fait pas des choses pareilles!  
« Comment tu fais pour rire d'un truc pareil?! », couine Michael, en serrant contre lui un des coussins du canapé -car contrairement à son attitude de dur, il est en fait assez trouillard.  
-Ben, c'est drôle! , répond-t-il, en souriant de tous ses crocs.  
-Drôle?! , répète Jacob. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle à se faire téléscoper à l'autre bout du salon par un fantôme!  
-Un poltergeist.  
-Hein?  
-C'est un poltergeist, explique le jeune monstre. De l'allemand _poltern_ , qui veut dire « faire du bruit » et de _geist_ , « esprit », soit « esprit qui fait du bruit ». En gros, c'est une entitée fantomatique générée par les adolescents ou les jeunes enfants perturbés, surtout les filles, qui agit en faisant du bruit, des déplacements d'objets et autres trucs inexplicables. Mais même là, un poltergeist ne pourrait faire ça que s'il est extrèmement puissant.  
Un silence s'installes dès qu'il a finit de parler. Les trois Normies le dévisagent, les yeux gros comme des boulons. Alfred les ignore, préférant tourner son attention vers le film, tout en continuant de piller le bol de pop-corn. N'importe qui ayant réussi Monstrologie I le sait.  
Au bout d'un moment, ils finissent par faire de même.  
« Mais alors, ça veut dire que Peeves, il a été crée par les sorcières de Poudlard? »  
-Ta gueule, Jacob..., grogne Michael, alors que Joshua roule des yeux.  
-C'est qui, Peeves? , demande le lycanthrope. De nouveau, les lycéens le dévisagent, choqués.  
-T'a jamais lu _Harry Potter_ ou quoi?  
-C'est quoi?  
-Bordel, mais tu viens d'où?! , s'écrie le cinéphile.  
-De New York, répond Alfred, peu sûr de comprendre s'il s'agit d'une pique ou d'une remarque désobligeante. Au même moment, Annabelle apparaît, ayant retiré ses habits plutôt sombres et informes pour un pyjama vert marais trop grand pour elle. À l'allure lustré, cela doit être de la soie.  
-Pourquoi vous criez?  
-Alfred a jamais lu _Harry Potter_! , répond Jacob.  
-Et pourquoi vous lui expliquer pas? , réplique-t-elle.  
-Et pourquoi tu le fais pas, toi? , siffle son frère.  
-Car c'est ton ami, pas le mien.  
Second silence. Puis;  
« Tiens, c'est la Pleine Lune. Elle est belle, ce soir. »  
Aussitôt, Alfred sent son coeur cesser de battre et son sang se figer. A-t-il... bien entendu? La Pleine Lune? Impossible! Sa mère le lui aurait dit, voir son père et ses frères et soeurs! La peur s'empare alors complètement de lui. Il sort rapidement son ICercueil et va sur l'option calendrier.  
Et là, il cesse de respirer.  
Car à côté de la date, il y a un petit cercle blanc. Le signe de la Pleine Lune.  
 _Enfers et damnation! Geyaguga_ (1) _était là il y a trois semaines! Comment c'est possible?_  
Toutefois, il aura beau se plaindre, ça ne change rien à la vérité; la Pleine Lune est là, et elle ne s'en ira pas avant avant le lever du Soleil. Le moindre contact avec sa lumière et ça pourrait virer à un pur Enfer. Car bien que son collier métamorphique soit suffisamment puissant pour lui permettre de conserver son apparence normie, l'effet de l'astre sur sa psyché ne sera nullement contrer.  
Certes, sa force sa vitesse et son agilité seront augmentées, tout comme ses sens de base... mais c'est aussi le cas de ses instincts lupins.  
Alfred fait rapidement le tour des options; il peut rester à dormir chez Joshua, sauf qu'il devra avoir une bonne explication le lendemain et prendre toutes sortes de précautions. La seconde est plus dangereuse pour lui, mais moins pour ses potes normies; s'enfuir. Partir d'ici.  
Il fait rapidement son choix.  
« Désolé les gars, mais faut que j'y ailles! »

* * *

 **P.O.V Normie**  
« Désolé les gars, mais faut que j'y ailles! », s'exclame soudainement Alfred, en se levant en vitesse du canapé où il est assis. Avant même que Joshua puisses lui demander ce qui se passe, il a déjà attrapé sa veste et son sac et a quitté la maison en claquant la porte. Annabelle ouvre grand les yeux, surprise.  
-Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend? , s'étonne son frère, perplexe.  
-Bah, il a peut-être peur de se transformer en loup-garou! , rigole le châtain, s'attirant aussitôt les rires de ses amis. En entendant ça, par contre, la jeune fille se fige.  
Un loup-garou?  
Sa réaction quand elle a remarqué la beauté de la Pleine Lune... Ses capacités sportives presque surnaturelles...  
Est-ce qu'il est possible... Non, oui, peut-être...  
Elle devra lui demander. Mais pas là. Si c'est réellement le cas, alors elle ne devrait pas tenter de le rattraper.  
Par contre... la jeune fille sait à qui elle doit parler.  
Annabelle prend quelques biscuits et un verre de lait, après avoir glisser le téléphone sans fil dans la profonde poche pectorale de son pyjama, retourne à sa chambre et compose le numéro personnel de Harley.

* * *

 **P.O.V Monstre**  
Il évite de regarder derrière lui. Alfred résiste de son mieux; il garde la tête basse, sa capuche sur sa tête et ses mains dans ses poches. Aucun contact avec la lumière de la Lune. Ça serait suffisant pour lui faire péter un boulon.  
Qu'il est con, con, con, con! Pourquoi il n'a simplement pas refusé l'offre? Maintenant, sa mère doit être folle d'inquiétude, tout comme son père, ses frères, ses soeurs... et Matthew! Vraiment, il mérite bien tous les adjectifs désignant la débilité.  
Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il ait des problèmes?  
Là, il risques vraiment d'aller au Trou, si le Conseil l'apprends...  
En arrivant à l'arrêt, le jeune loup-garou s'aperçoit qu'aucun bus ne passe à cette heure.  
 _Par Wakanda_ (1) _, les esprits m'ont collé une malédiction au cul ou quoi?!_ , rugit-il en pensée, ne pouvant contenir le grognement qui lui vient aux lèvres.  
Décidément, c'est un vendredi treize pour lui...  
« Excusez-moi? », fait alors une voix de femme, derrière lui. Par réflexe, il tourne la tête, pour regarder son interlocutrice...  
... et aussitôt, il regrettes son geste.  
Car ses yeux ne se posent absolument pas sur la Normie qui lui a parlé, mais plutôt sur ce qui se trouve au-dessus d'elle, dans le ciel.  
La Pleine Lune. Ronde, blanche, lumineuse, douce... parfaite.  
Aussitôt, son coeur rate un battement -littéralement, cette fois. Son ventre se crispe et il est pris d'un frisson. Il est incapable de la lâcher du regard; elle l'hypnotise, l'obsède, le captive.  
« Est-ce que vous allez bien? », demande de nouveau la voix de la femme. En même temps, Alfred entend plusieurs autres choses; des choses troublantes, qu'il n'a jamais entendu auparavant. Des grillons, de la circulation, des voix venant des maisons à l'entour, des rires, la télévision, le vent dans les branches, l'eau qui coule dans les égoûts sous lui... Son odorat perçoit d'autres odeurs; le bitume, le sapin, le parfum artificiel de la jeune femme, de la nourriture, de la fumée, de l'essence... Il sent ses canines, dans sa bouche, s'allonger. Le jeune lycanthrope se mord légèrement la lèvre inférieure, afin de ne pas pousser le hurlement qu'il voudrait lâcher. Mais même légèrement, ses dents percent la chair, faisant couler une goutte cramoisie.  
Elle continue de lui poser des questions, avant de s'approcher de lui. En entendant ce mouvement, Alfred ne pense qu'à une chose.  
S'enfuir.  
Et c'est ce qu'il fait. Avant même qu'elle fasses un second pas, il est déjà loin, courant le plus vite possible pour s'éloigner d'elle. Il l'entend lui crier après, mais l'adolescent monstre s'en fiche.  
Il ne veut pas faire du mal à une innocente.  
Le lycéen s'arrête alors au parc où Jacob l'a emmener, une semaine plus tôt, et se réfugie derrière un amas de bosquets épineux. Il s'y cache, tentant de se calmer. Mais rien à faire; son coeur continue de battre deux fois plus vite que la normale, son sang pulse et bouille dans ses veines, son corps entier tremble.  
« Alfred? Alfred, t'es où? »  
Cette voix... Il la reconnaît, mais l'adrénaline l'empêche de se souvenir de l'identité de son propriétaire. Tout comme l'odeur qui s'en approche. C'est le mélange le plus insolite qu'il a déjà senti; il y sent du thé, avec une forte odeur très masculine et...  
... de la digitale? Depuis quand un Normie a comme odeur une plante aussi toxique?  
Les pas s'approchent. Il ne tente toutefois rien pour s'enfuir. L'odeur de la fleur mortelle le bloque. Si ce n'est pas un Normie, qui pourrait porter un parfum avec de la digitale?  
Les bosquets bruissent, puis s'écartent...  
... et deux grands yeux noirs rencontrent les siens.  
Des yeux trop grands pour être normaux.  
Et il les reconnaît.

* * *

 **Francis Bonnefoy :** Fantôme.

* * *

(1)Respectivement esprit de la Lune chez les Cherokees et Grand Esprit chez les Sioux.

* * *

 **M/A :** Je sais, c'est cruel, de couper ici. Mais je vous promets que la suite arrivera le plus rapidement possible! Enfin... si j'arrive à terminer l'un ou l'autre de mes OS en écriture. Mais je vais également terminer l'autre rapidement!  
Sur ce, n'hésitez pas à commenter et à la prochaine!


	11. A half-monster?

**Titre :** Un loup-garou au lycée?  
 **Rating :** K+.  
 **Pairing :** Aucun.  
 **Warning :** Aucun.  
 **Summary :** Alfred, un loup-garou de seize ans, vient d'avoir la pire des punitions imaginables pour un monstre de son âge. Laquelle? Celle de passer deux semaines... dans un lycée normie! Comment va-t-il faire pour survivre à cette malédiction?  
 **Disclaimer :** Si vous reconnaissez les personnages, ils sont à Hidekaz Himaruya. Le concept ainsi que certains personnages sont à Martel. Le reste est à moi.  
 **Personnage(s) :** Alfred/États-unis. Mention de Makose/Native America.  
 **M/A :** Dixième chapitre! Je précise que les phénomènes astrologiques mentionnés ici ainsi que leurs effets ne sont sûrement pas réels et, sans aucun doute, pas chronologiquement possible. De ce fait, si j'ai fait des fautes, pardonnez-moi.  
Bonne lecture!

* * *

 _ **Un loup-garou au lycée?**_  
 _ **Dixième chapitre : A half-monster?**_

« Ha... Harley? »  
Alfred se demande pourquoi il pose cette question idiote. Qui, sauf Harley, peut avoir des yeux aussi grands et sombres?  
« Enfin je te trouve! », s'exclame-t-il, en souriant. « Ça fait vingt minutes que je te cherches! »  
-Tant que ça? , s'étonne le jeune loup-garou, qui remarque au passage que sa voix tremble. Le Normie approuve de la tête, avant de lui faire signe de sortir de sa cachette. Il n'ose toutefois pas bouger, incapable de savoir s'il ne lui sautera pas dessus.  
-T'a pas à t'inquiéter, j'ai pris de l'aconit avant de venir. Si tu me mords, je risques rien.  
Vraiment, ce Normie connaît leur communauté. Tous les monstres savent que l'aconit est mortel pour les lycanthropes, mais qu'elle peut servir d'antidote contre les morsures lupines. Il n'a jamais sût pourquoi, personne ne le sait. Sauf les Prima et les Alpha qui ont déjà un clan.  
Rassuré, l'adolescent monstre se relève, le plus tranquillement possible, s'assurant que sa capuche reste en place sur sa tête. En un éclair, l'adulte retire son _bombers_ et le lui place sur le crâne. Par réflexe, Alfred en saisit le col duveteux et le serre, pour le garder contre lui. Harley l'entraîne ensuite, comme si rien n'est plus naturel que de protéger de la Pleine Lune un jeune loup-garou, hors du parc. Ils s'approchent d'une voiture stationnée non loin de là. Le lycéen ne jette qu'un rapide regard en sa direction; noire, vitres étonnamment teintées... Un véhicule tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal, quoi.  
Le Normie le fait entrer dans la voiture, côté passager, puis prend place sur le siège conducteur, part le moteur et, comme si de rien n'était, quitte paisiblement la rue endormie et sombre. Alfred l'observe un instant, puis fait de même avec la vitre à côté de lui, sauf que tout est assombri. Il reste un instant silencieux, reprenant peu à peu le contrôle de lui-même, bien que ses sens restent aiguisés.  
L'adolescent monstre aimerait bien poser toutes les questions qui pullulent dans son sarcophage, mais il reste muet, se contentant de regarder le paysage banlieusard qui défile, derrière la fenêtre passager.  
Après un long moment de silence, Alfred s'aperçoit qu'ils sont sur le boulevard du Secret. Il le connaît très bien, ce boulevard, vu qu'à l'intersetion entre celui-ci et le chemin des Catacombes se trouve Old Salem. Est-ce que Harley y habite? Impossible, se dit-il, sinon il l'aurait déjà vu. Tout le monde se connaît, dans le quartier monstre. Et puis, aucune voiture ne pourrait y circuler, vu l'étroitesse des rues.  
Comme il s'y attendait, le véhicule ne s'engage pas sur le chemin des Catacombes. Au contraire, il tourne à droite sur l'allée des Pendues et, une ou deux secondes plus tard, se stationne devant une maison au style victorien familier au jeune lycanthrope.  
« C'est là que t'habite? »  
Comme seule réponse, Harley hoche la tête.  
« Pourquoi tu m'a pas ramené chez moi? », continue Alfred.  
-Trop dangereux. Et je crois pas que tu es envie d'affronter ta mère, résume simplement l'adulte.  
-... Mouais..., avoue-t-il, comprenant ce qu'il veut dire. Déjà que Makose est terrifiante en temps normal, il n'ose pas imaginer à quoi elle ressemble cette nuit.  
Presque simultanément, ils sortent de la voiture, le plus jeune gardant toujours sur sa tête la veste de Harley. Celui-ci verrouille rapidement les portes, par mesure de sécurité, puis, Alfred sur les talons, il se dirige vers l'entrée, dont la porte est étonnament déverrouillée.  
En entrant, la première chose que remarque le jeune loup-garou, c'est l'odeur qui flotte dans l'air. Ça lui rappelle la salle de Sciences folles, à Monster High. Troublé, il s'arrête et , tout en retirant de sur sa tête le _bombers_ de Harley, observe les lieux. Le vestibule est plongé dans la pénombre, ce qui, à cause de sa vision nyctalope, ne l'empêche pas de voir le moindre détail. Comme de fait, il s'agit d'une vieille demeure; les boiseries sont élaborées, le tapis au sol est d'un pourpre appartenant au siècle dernier, le buffet appuyé contre la cage d'escalier ressemble à s'y méprendre à celui que possèderait une grand-mère normie -soit lourd, imposant et vieux. Ce qui se trouve sur ce meuble, par contre, l'intrigue. En s'approchant pour mieux le regarder, Alfred y découvre de petites statues d'ivoire et d'ébène représentant des chats, posé de chaque côté du buffet et entourant une impressionnante collection de fioles et de bouteilles, chacune étiquetée avec soin. Quelqu'un, peut-être une femme, y a inscrit le nom de leurs contenus.  
 _Belladone, digitale, souffre, écorce de chêne, mousse de Scylla, venin de cobra égyptien..._  
Des ingrédients de potionniste. Ce qui signifie que ce qu'il a sous les yeux est une armoire de Sorcière, car aucun potionniste de métier ne laisserait à la portée de quelqu'un d'inexpérimenté des ingrédients aussi mortels, coûteux et précieux.  
Est-ce que ça veut dire... que Harley est une Sorcière(1)?  
À peine formule-t-il cette pensée que le lycanthrope reçoit une violente claque derrière le crâne, qui manque de le faire tomber à la renverse. Il pousse un couinement de douleur et, tout en se massant l'arrière de la tête, il regarde la personne qui l'a frappé.  
Et en voyant de qui il s'agit, il en reste bouche bée.  
« La... la vieille Pâris?! »  
-Sois poli, jeune homme! , gronde la vieille dame, en le fusillant du regard. Toute vêtue de noire et ayant sur les épaules un châle grisâtre, Bethsabée Pâris l'intimide fortement, bien qu'elle lui arrive tout juste aux épaules et qu'elle soit aussi fine qu'une branche d'églantier. Ses cheveux gris sont coiffés en chignon, ce qui lui donne un air menaçant -ce qui est aidé par ses yeux noirs qui rappellent ceux d'un aigle.  
-Tu es vraiment un imbécile! Sortir une nuit de Pleine Lune, non mais, as-tu de la gelée de crapaud dans les engrenages ou quoi? , continue la Sorcière. Pour un futur chef de meute, ce n'est vraiment pas très intelligent!  
-Mère, calmez-vous! , coupe alors Harley, loin derrière eux. C'est une double Lune, ce mois-ci! Personne n'était au courant.  
-Ah bon? , s'étonne-t-elle, en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Oui mère.  
-Eh bien! Je connais des jeunes goules qui vont se poser des questions dans les nuits à venir...  
Alfred se demande pendant un instant de quoi cette vieille folle parle, avant de comprendre. Ce qui le fait rougir. Et à sa plus grande honte, la matriarche le remarque immédiatement.  
« Visiblement, tu as des soeurs en pleine adolescence! », rit-elle. « Et enlève ton collier métamorphique! Tu va te sentir mieux sans! »  
Le jeune monstre obéit, trop intimidé par la Sorcière, qu'il sait aussi être la grande prêtresse du _coven_ de la ville -ce qui prouve à quel point elle est puissante. Une fois l'artefact ensorcelé retiré, elle le détaille attentivement.  
« Beaucoup mieux comme ça. Harley est au salon. »  
Sur ces mots, elle s'en va. Il la suit, se demandant ce que sa première phrase signifie. Alfred attends qu'elle ait disparue de sa vue pour aller rejoindre Harley, qui est effectivement au salon, en train de discuter au téléphone avec quelqu'un. L'adolescent monstre attend patiemment sur le seuil du salon, ne sachant pas s'il peut entrer.  
Cet endroit ne lui semble soudainement plus rassurant qu'au départ.  
« Bonne Lune à vous aussi, madame. », conclut la Sorcière, avant de raccrocher. Il se tourne vers le lycéen, et lui sourit.  
-Ta mère.  
-Ça doit me rassurer? , grogne Alfred.  
-Peut-être, se moque gentiment Harley, sans cesser de sourire. Un petit silence s'installes, puis le plus jeune demande;  
-T'es donc un monstre?  
-À moitié, rectifie-t-il. Comme tu l'a deviné, ma mère est Sorcière, mais mon père est Normie. Jamais rencontré, par contre, Isis soit loué. Et si tu me le demandes, j'avais ton âge à la fin de la Seconde guerre mondiale.  
Il est en effet assez commun de demander l'âge à une Sorcière, homme comme femme, au vu de leur relative longévité impressionnante -de quatre à six fois celle d'un Normie. Alfred ne sait pas par contre si c'est poli ou irrespectueux.  
« Tu passes la nuit ici. », indique le sang-mêlé. « Ta mère était inquiète. Et si ça peut te rassurer, elle ne te hurlera pas après. »  
Alfred ne réponds rien. Il n'en n'a simplement pas envie.  
C'est quand même la pire expérience de son éternité.  
 _Dernière fois que je joues avec le feu..._ , pense-t-il, en suivant Harley, qui le conduit à sa chambre, situé au premier étage.

* * *

(1)Dans la wicca, le mot _witch_ [sorcière] désigne à la fois les hommes et les femmes.

* * *

 **M/A :** Et puis? Vous vous attendiez pas à ça, hein? J'en suis sûre! En tout cas, j'espères que ça vous a plût, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis et à la prochaine!


	12. How a succubus lose her charms

**Titre :** Un loup-garou au lycée?  
 **Rating :** K+.  
 **Pairing :** Aucun.  
 **Warning :** Aucun.  
 **Summary :** Alfred, un loup-garou de seize ans, vient d'avoir la pire des punitions imaginables pour un monstre de son âge. Laquelle? Celle de passer deux semaines... dans un lycée normie! Comment va-t-il faire pour survivre à cette malédiction?  
 **Disclaimer :** Si vous reconnaissez les personnages, ils sont à Hidekaz Himaruya. Le concept ainsi que certains personnages sont à Martel. Le reste est à moi.  
 **Personnage(s) :** Alfred/États-unis. Mention de Spectra Vondergeist | Matthew/Canada | Abby Bominable.  
 **M/A :** Onzième chapitre! Et je vous annonces d'ors et déjà que cette série comptera treize chapitres! Pourquoi? Bah... Le treize est mon nombre préféré et c'est un chiffre malchanceux. Ça doit être amplement suffisant, comme raison, non?  
Bref. Bonne lecture!

* * *

 _ **Un loup-garou au lycée?**_  
 _ **Onzième chapitre : How a succubus lose her charms**_

« Alors, c'est vrai? »  
-Qu'est-ce qui est vrai? , réplique Alfred, en levant les yeux de sa copie pour dévisager Jacob, comme souvent assis à côté de lui en classe.  
-Bah, que t'a passé la nuit chez Harley parce que tes vieux t'ont laissés dormir dehors? , demande-t-il, les yeux brillants par le besoin de connaître la vérité. Il soupire, vraiment exaspéré. Pire que Spectra, ces Normies. Pas moyen d'avoir un instant de paix, ici.  
-Oui et non, finit-il par répondre tout en retournant à ses questions de mathématiques. Oui, j'ai passé la nuit chez lui. Et non, mes parents m'ont pas laissés dormir dehors.  
-Je comprends pas...  
-Y'avais plus de bus pour aller dans mon coin, il était onze heures passées, et en voulant me rendre chez mon cousin, j'ai croisé Harley, qui m'a proposé de dormir chez lui.  
-Il foutait quoi dehors à une heure pareille?  
-Sait pas. M'en fous.  
C'est ce qu'ils ont décidés de raconter, pour ne pas faire aller trop de rumeurs. Comme Harley était travailleur social, il lui est normal qu'il fasses ce genre d'acte pour un jeune en difficulté. Et selon lui, Alfred n'était pas le premier monstre à se retrouver dans une telle situation. Par respect, il n'a pas dit leurs noms, même si le jeune loup-garou a essayé de les lui dévoiler.  
Un sort de Silence de la part de la vieille Pâris lui a toutefois fait comprendre ne plus poser de question sur ce sujet.

* * *

Du magnolia. De l'orange. Du miel.  
C'est la première fois qu'Alfred sent quelque chose d'aussi bon. Ça lui rappelle quelque chose, mais quoi, il n'arrive pas à mettre la nageoire dessus. Où l'a-t-il senti? Et pourquoi c'est l'image de son oncle louisianais qui lui vient à l'esprit à chaque fois? C'est d'ailleurs sûrement pas là; chez son oncle, ça sent d'avantage la fourrure mouillée, les mangroves et le jambalaya.  
Alors où a-t-il déjà senti, ce parfum monstrueusement ensorcelant?  
« Hey, Alfred, ça va? », s'enquit, comme toujours, le châtain. Stoppé dans le couloir menant à la cafétéria, le lycanthrope ne cesse de renifler l'air ambiant, cherchant la source de cette ordeur mortellement délicieuse. C'est à la fois sucré et léger, presque fantomatique. Mais elle est bel et bien présente.  
-Désolé les gars, je dois aller vérifier un truc! , s'excuse-t-il en vitesse, avant de se mettre à suivre l'effluve, malgré les tonnes de questions que les Normies lui posent sans relâche. Sans se soucier des regards interloqués des élèves et des rares enseignants qu'il croise, Alfred poursuit ce qui possède une odeur si alléchante. Ça l'étonne même, à vrai dire, qu'elle lui soit à ce point irrésistible. Le magnolia, c'est trop bourgeois à son goût; et puis, l'orange et le miel ne sont pas des aliments qu'il raffole à ce point. Et pourtant...  
Il se rapproche; elle est de plus en plus forte, bien que toujours aussi légère. Quelque chose cloche, avec ce détail. C'est trop faible. C'est réellement fantomatique.  
Au tournant d'un énième couloir, Alfred stoppe brusquement. Ses yeux s'agrandissent, sous l'étonnement.  
Devant lui, à quelques mètres de là, se tient Emily Moore, toujours aussi vulgaire qu'une succube faisant le trottoir. Appuyée contre un des murs, elle le fixe, un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
« Castanya avait raison... comme toujours. », rigole-t-elle.  
-Mais tu fous quoi ici, Moore? , siffle le loup-garou, énervé.  
-Je voulais te parler, comme ça, dans un coin tranquille..., commence-t-elle, en s'avançant vers lui, roulant discrètement des hanches de façon suggestive quant à ses véritables intentions. Face à ce mouvement trés éloquent, le jeune monstre déglutit, hésitant.  
-Me... parler? , répète-t-il.  
-Oui, assure la Normie. Mais comme ça fait bientôt deux semaines que tu me repousses, j'en ai parlé à Castanya, la mère de mon père, qui m'a prêté l'un de ses parfums. Selon elle, l'odeur change en fonction de la personne. Et comme tu m'avais dit que le mien te dérangeait, j'en ai mis... et ç'a marché!  
 _Castanya... Un nom de succube_ (1), pense le lycéen.  
Finalement, il n'avait pas tord quand il pensait que Moore avait du sang de succube dans les veines...  
Pendant une seconde, l'idée de fuir et de ne plus croiser le chemin de cette Normie dévergondée nait dans son sarcophage. Mais rapidement, Alfred la chasse. Il est un Alpha, bon sang! Un chef de meute! Ce n'est pas une petite-fille de succube qui va l'humilier de cette façon!  
« Mais tu te prends pour qui, au juste? »  
-Hein? , s'étonne-t-elle, perdue.  
-Tu penses vraiment que je vais tomber sous tes sorts juste parce que tu est belle? , s'exclame-t-il, en croisant les bras sur ton torse, la toisant avec toute l'arrogance de son rang lupin. Si tu t'habillais pas comme une succube en train de vendre ses fesses sur Lá Bealtaine(2), peut-être que tu me plairais. Mais t'es beaucoup trop vulgaire pour ça! Je comprends même pas ce que les garçons te trouvent. Eux, c'est sûr qu'ils veulent juste t'enlever tes nippes et te mettre dans leurs lits. Maintenant, tu me laisses en paix pour les trois jours qui me reste ici, sinon je t'en colles une!  
-Je suis une fille, tu n'a pas le droit de me frapper! , argumente-t-elle, mais sa voix tremblante laisse transparaître la peur.  
-N'importe quoi! Bominable est capable de gagner au bras de fer contre n'importe quel mec de mon lycée, et c'est une fille! , réplique-t-il, absolument pas touché par l'argument de toute façon peu solide. Et si t'étais plus respectacle, comme gonzesse, peut-être que j'hésiterais avant. Sauf que c'est pas le cas, alors j'aurais aucun remords à te remettre à ta place.  
Sur ces derniers mots, Alfred tourne les talons et va rejoindre ses amis Normies, qui l'attendent sûrement à la cafétéria.  
Il n'a pas besoin de regarder dans son dos pour savoir qu'il a laissé Moore sans voix et effrayée.  
Après tout, même de loin, les loups sentent la peur.

* * *

 **Abby Bominable :** Fille de l'Abominable Homme des Neiges. _Personange de la série originale._

* * *

(1)Castanya signifie "châtaignier" en catalan. Or, dans le langage des fleurs, le châtaignier désigne la luxure.  
(2)Lá Bealtaine [irlandais], de son nom francisé Beltane, est une fête wiccane se déroulant le 30 avril et autrefois caractérisée par des feux de joie accompagné d'orgies sexuelles.

* * *

 **M/A :** Je rassure ceux qui se demande si je sais toujours manier le français, je sais que la phrase « vendre ses fesses sur Lá Bealtaine » semble à première lecture incorrecte. Seulement, vous ignorez, bien évidemment, que Lá Bealtaine est le nom de la principale rue du quartier rouge du Boston monstre. Et si j'ai pris le nom irlandais, c'est parce qu'il y a une très forte communauté irlandaise.  
Bon, c'est pas tout, mais j'espères que vous avez aimé (car moi, j'ai adoré humilier une nouvelle fois Moore. Je hais cette fille, alors que je l'ai inventé. Sûrement parce qu'elle drague mon Alfie chéri...), laissez tout plein de reviews et à la prochaine, mes petits monstres!


	13. Last night at Salem High School!

**Titre :** Un loup-garou au lycée?  
 **Rating :** K+.  
 **Pairing :** Aucun.  
 **Warning :** Aucun.  
 **Summary :** Alfred, un loup-garou de seize ans, vient d'avoir la pire des punitions imaginables pour un monstre de son âge. Laquelle? Celle de passer deux semaines... dans un lycée normie! Comment va-t-il faire pour survivre à cette malédiction?  
 **Disclaimer :** Si vous reconnaissez les personnages, ils sont à Hidekaz Himaruya. Le concept ainsi que certains personnages sont à Martel. Le reste est à moi.  
 **Personnage(s) :** Alfred/États-unis. Mention de Ivan/Russie.  
 **M/A :** Douzième chapitre! On approche de la fin, mes chers! Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire ici, sauf que ce chapitre est plus reposant que les autres. Enfin, peut-être. J'en sais rien, en fait!  
Oh, et vous savez quoi? Je sais maintenant comment me servir de Google Maps! 'Suis trop forte! Et j'ai du coup découvert que la Salem High School existe vraiment...  
Je me sens un peu idiote, là...  
Bonne lecture!

* * *

 _ **Un loup-garou au lycée?**_  
 _ **Douzième chapitre : Last night at Salem High School!**_

 _Driiiiiiiiiiiiiing~! Driiiiiiiiiiiiiing~!_  
En moins de deux, Alfred sort de la salle de classe, sautillant presque de joie.  
C'est l'un des plus beaux vendredi de son éternité. La raison? C'était sa dernière journée à la Salem High School! Dès lundi, il va retrouver l'apaisante pénombre des locaux de Monster High et reprendre une non-vie ordinaire de jeune monstre de seize ans!  
Travail, devoirs, entraînements de tombe-ball et skull-ball, sorties avec ses monstres...  
Vraiment, une non-vie digne des feuilletons télévisés.  
Jamais il n'a eu aussi hâte de reprendre les cours. Même ceux d'Histoire effroyable, matière qu'il a toujours trouvé sans le moindre intérêt.  
« Dis donc, Al, t'es drôlement joyeux, même pour un vendredi après-midi! », fait remarquer Jacob, en le rejoignant, tout comme Joshua et Michael.  
-J'ai juste hâte de retrouver mes potes, résume le lycanthrope, un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
-Et Braginski?  
-Disons que c'est pas très important de le compter dans l'équation.  
-Tu va nous laisser ton numéro de portable? , demande Joshua.  
-Évidemment! J'ai pas envie de vous abandonner, vous êtes trop géniaux, comme copains!  
Tout en se dirigeant vers l'entrée afin de prendre le bus, les trois Normies et Alfred s'échangent leurs numéros, avant de discuter de tout et de rien, mais surtout de leur prochaine soirée cinéma.  
En passant le seuil des portes vitrées de l'entrée, Joshua s'arrête, les traits d'abords figés, puis furieux. Surpris, tous s'arrêtent, avant de regarder dans le même direction que lui.  
Comme pour la première journée, si Alfred était sous sa forme normale, ses oreilles se seraient dressées sur son crâne. Mais cette fois, la raison était tout autre.  
Devant l'autobus se trouve Annabelle Davis.  
Enveloppée dans une veste d'automne violette et tenant à la main une vieille serviette de cuir défraîchi, la jeune Normie ignore avec fierté les rires et les moqueries que lui lancent les élèves passant devant elle. Elle regarde droit devant elle, ses yeux fixés sur son frère et son groupe d'amis.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout ici, celle-là? », grogne Joshua. Alfred le regarde, avant de se diriger vers elle, toujours souriant.  
-Hey, salut Anna! Ça va?  
-Ne devrais-tu pas dire « ça meurs »? , réplique-t-elle, d'un ton qui, en apparence, semble sans émotion, mais qu'il devine amusé.  
-Tu connais notre façon de parler, relève le loup-garou, en riant à son tour. Elle penche la tête sur le côté, ce qu'il devine être sa façon de sourire. D'une main, Annabelle lui indique ensuite d'embarquer dans le bus, ce qu'il fait, elle sur ses talons. Au passage, les élèves déjà à l'intérieur les suivent des yeux. Ils s'installent dans le fond, lui côté fenêtre, elle côté couloir. Au passage, le loup-garou en profite pour mettre en place un sort de Silence.  
Pas besoin d'être une Sorcière pour ça. Ce genre de sorts sont basiques et sont à la base même de l'intimité monstre. En particulier chez les adolescents, qui les utilisent très régulièrement.  
« Qu'as-tu fait? », lui demande Annabelle.  
Visiblement, elle l'a aperçue.  
« Un petit truc de monstre. On pourra parler sans trop de problèmes grâce à ça. », explique-t-il. Annabelle cligne des yeux. Ce qui signifie soit qu'elle approuve, soit qu'elle a compris.  
Cette Normie est drôlement facile à comprendre. Plus que les goules auquel il est habitué.  
« Pourquoi t'es venue, au fait? »  
-Je voulais savoir comment tu allais, après cette Lune Bleue imprévue.  
-Lune Bleue? , répète-t-il, sans comprendre.  
-C'est le terme normie d'une Double Lune, explique l'étonnante Normie, de sa voix éternellement atone.  
-Compris! De mon côté, je vais bien, avoue-t-il. J'ai frôlé l'enfer, par contre. Heureusement que tu me l'a fait remarquer, sinon qui sait ce que j'aurais pût faire!  
-Et qu'aurais-tu pût faire?  
-J'ai déjà entendu des cas où de jeunes loup-garous se sont transformés et se sont attaqués sans distinction aux Normies et aux monstres. Viols et meurtres de masse, cannibalisme, tortures... La totale, quoi.  
-En effet. (Silence) J'ai un cadeau pour toi.  
-Hein? Pour moi? , s'étonne Alfred. Elle cligne de nouveau les yeux, avant d'ouvrir sa serviette, posée décemment sur ses genoux, et d'en sortir un petit livre, que la jeune fille lui tend. Intrigué, il le prend et regarde le titre.  
\- « _Harry Potter et la pierre des Sorciers_ »(1)?  
-Tu ne l'a jamais lu, aussi je me suis dit que te donner les miens te ferait plaisir.  
-Vraiment? Voltage! , s'enthousiasme l'adolescent monstre. Mais je lis pas vite, par contre...  
-Ce genre de romans se lit d'un trait, déclare Annabelle. Et tu peux le garder. Quand tu l'auras terminé, tu n'auras qu'à venir me voir, je te passerais le deuxième.  
-T'es vraiment une goule sympa, toi!  
Nouveau penchement de tête.  
« C'est mon arrêt. », dit-elle alors soudainement, en regardant par la fenêtre à côté du lycéen. Elle referme sa serviette et se lève, s'agrippant au dossier de leur banquette.  
Puis, soudainement, elle se penche et embrasse la joue d'Alfred, qui rossit, surpris.  
« À la prochaine, petit loup. »  
Il la regarde s'éloigner, une main sur la joue embrassée, ses pensées en désordre et une odeur de lis autour de lui.

* * *

 **POV Normie**  
Joshua et Annabelle descendent de l'autobus, l'un à la suite de l'autre. Par réflexe d'étudiants, ils attendent que le bus se soit éloigné pour commencer à se diriger vers leur domicile. Sauf que lorsque la plus jeune fait un pas, son frère lui saisit l'avant-bras et le lui tord, afin qu'elle se retourne pour le regarder.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu foutais à la Salem, Anna? », lui demande-t-il, presque en grognant.  
-Je venais voir Alfred, réponds-t-elle, toujours sans émotion et en soutenant le regard de Joshua.  
-Pourquoi? C'est mon ami, pas le tien!  
-Je le comprends, ce qui n'est pas ton cas.  
-Il est pas cinglé! Toi, tu devrais être interné!  
-Tu est trop obtus pour voir et comprendre ce que lui et moi, nous voyons et comprenont, philosophe Annabelle.  
-Je suis réaliste, c'est différent! , réplique le cinéphile.  
-Personne n'aime les différences.  
-Tout le monde est différent!  
-Vraiment?  
Il ne peut s'empêcher de frissonner. Même si le ton reste inerte, il lui semble que sa soeur se moque de lui.  
« Crois en tes illusions, je croirais en ma réalité. »  
D'un geste doux et sec à la fois, Annabelle lui fait lâcher son bras et tourne royalement le dos à son frère, qui la regarde s'éloigner, ne sachant pas quoi penser de cette étrange phrase. Après un moment de réflexion, Joshua décide de ne pas y réfléchir et de la rejoindre.  
Car après tout, c'est sa soeur qui la dites. Ce qu'elle dit n'a jamais aucun sens.

* * *

(1)Titre américain du premier livre de la saga _Harry Potter_.

* * *

 **M/A :** Un chapitre et c'est terminé! Au prochain chapitre, je vous promets qu'on ira faire un tour à Monster High! Et on risque de voir bien des choses intéressantes, croyez-moi!  
Sur ce, laissez pleins de reviews et à la prochaine, mes petits monstres!


	14. All's well that ends badly right?

**Titre :** Un loup-garou au lycée?  
 **Rating :** K+.  
 **Pairing :** Aucun.  
 **Warning :** Aucun.  
 **Summary :** Alfred, un loup-garou de seize ans, vient d'avoir la pire des punitions imaginables pour un monstre de son âge. Laquelle? Celle de passer deux semaines... dans un lycée normie! Comment va-t-il faire pour survivre à cette malédiction?  
 **Disclaimer :** Si vous reconnaissez les personnages, ils sont à Hidekaz Himaruya. Le concept ainsi que certains personnages sont à Martel. Le reste est à moi.  
 **Personnage(s) :** Alfred/États-unis | Adlar/Delaware | La directrice Sans-tête | Ivan/Russie | Bridgit/Britannia | Evangeline/Sud des États-unis. Mention de Megan/New Jersey | Blair/État de New York | Jason/Rhode Island | Matthew/Canada.  
 **M/A :** Dernier chapitre! J'ai mis du temps à l'écrire, mais je voulais qu'il soit parfait! Surtout que je n'étais jamais satisfaite. J'ai eu, comme toujours, l'aide de la musique pour ce faire -en l'occurence, des chansons de pirates, du rap québécois (j'aime beaucoup le rap, étrangement. Le rythme, je crois. Et les paroles, bien sûr) et la nouvelle chanson de "Monster High", soit "Boo York, Boo York", de Catty Noir et Pharaoh (quel beau monstre, d'ailleurs!). Je vous conseilles cette chanson, elle est infernale! Personnellement, les versions française, anglaise et allemande sont mes préférées.  
Bref. Bonne lecture!

* * *

 _ **Un loup-garou au lycée?**_  
 _ **Épilogue : All's well that ends badly... right?**_

 _Matin. École. Crêpes._  
Voici les trois mots qui flottent dans les catacombres d'Alfred, quand il ouvre les yeux. Engourdi par le sommeil, le jeune loup-garou s'assoit avec peine sur son lit, avant de se passer une patte dans le visage, cherchant à se réveiller. En regardant distraitement par la fenêtre-hublot de sa chambre, il s'aperçoit qu'une épaisse vappe de brouillard s'étend sur tout le Marais Vert. Son estomac gargouille -assez normal, vu que même si sa chambre est situé au premier étage et que la porte est fermée, l'odeur des crêpes que Gerald Jones a faites est clairement perceptible.  
Une fois complètement réveillé, le lycéen monstre sort de son lit, attrape quelques vêtements dans sa commode et quitte sa chambre. Il se dirige vers la salle de bain et donne quelques coups de pattes sur la porte, afin de savoir si quelqu'un les hante.  
« 'Suis là! », signales Adlar, depuis l'autre côté de la porte.  
-Dépêches-toi, _Magaska_ (1)! , réplique l'aîné, peu aimable comme d'habitude. Il est rarement du crépuscule. Ou du moins, pas quand il est encore dans les tentacules de Morphée.  
-J'ai presque fini!  
Quelques instants plus tard, le plus jeune des six garçons Jones sort de la salle de bain. En passant à côté de lui, Alfred saisit le collet de son tee-shirt.  
« Eh, t'a pas tiré la chasse, _Misun_ (1)! »  
-J'ai pas utilisé la toilette!  
-On ferme pas la porte quand on se brosse les crocs! , réplique l'aîné, avant de pousser plus ou moins sauvagement Adlar vers la pièce étroite mais bien éclairée. En grognant, le jeune lycanthrope obéit et sort rapidement de la salle de bain, tout en continuant ses grognements lupins. Alfred n'y réagit pas. Ça ne servirait à rien; son petit frère est un Delta, tout le monde le sait. Ce qui est plutôt étonnant, quand on sait que les Jones sont presque tous des Alpha.  
Il attends que Adlar ait quitté le couloir avant d'entrer à son tour dans la salle de bain.  
Cinq minutes plus tard, il en ressort, changé, le poil et les cheveux humides, complètement réveillé. En passant devant sa chambre, l'adolescent monstre y lance son pyjama, qui atterit sur son lit, avant de descendre à la cuisine.  
« _Hau_ (1), _Ate!_ », s'écrie-t-il, joyeux. Gerald se retourne et sourit.  
-Bon matin Alfred, salue le Delta à son tour. Prêt pour ce matin?  
-Par la Grande Louve, ça, oui! , assure le jeune lycanthrope, en allant chercher une des assiettes de crêpes débordant de sirop d'érable qui repose sur le plan de travail de la cuisine.  
-Tu te souviens que je dois te reconduire au lycée, j'espères?  
-Ouais, ouais... Tu le fais aussi pour Megan, Blair et Jason? , demande Alfred, en piquant une des crêpes et de mordre dedans.  
-Alfred, couteau, soupire son père, par habitude. Et oui, je le fais aussi pour eux.  
Le jeune monstre marmonne quelque chose, mais cela reste incompréhensible. Le Franco-américain soupire de nouveau, mais ne dit rien.  
Après tout, même après avoir passé deux semaines dans son monde natal, Alfred n'a pas changé d'un boulon. Il est toujours le même louveteau qu'il y a trois semaines.  
D'un autre côté... c'est peut-être mieux comme ça.

* * *

« Ah, vous voilà, messieurs Jones! », s'exclame la tête de la directrice, qui est comme souvent placée sur son bureau, lorsque Gerald et Alfred entrent dans la pièce. Le plus jeune redonne son salut enjoué à celle-ci, alors que le Delta, lui, reste plus simple dans sa salutation;  
-Enchanté de vous rencontrer, madame.  
-Assoyez-vous, je vous pries, indique-t-elle, son corps désignant d'une main les deux chaises vides en face du meuble de travail, les deux autres étant occupés par Ivan et sa mère -une Russe au physique ordinaire et aux cheveux blonds-gris détachés, au châle d'un vieux rose défraichi et d'une robe rouge à l'ourlet doré. Ces détails frappent d'autant le lycanthrope qu'il n'a jamais vu la mère de sa Némésis.  
« Vous connaissez, bien évidemment, la raison pour laquelle vous avez été convoqué ici. », commence madame Sans-tête, une fois les deux loup-garous assis en face d'elle. Les lycéens et leurs parents hochent la tête.  
-Il est relativement rare que le Conseil d'éducation soit aussi strict envers des étudiants, continue-t-elle. Mais je dois avouer que la bagarre générale provoquée par ces deux jeunes monstres a été d'une envergure tout aussi inégalée.  
-Pouvez-vous me dire pour quelle raison ce rustre de _oboroten'_ (2)s'est attaqué à Vanya? , questionne la mère de Ivan. Il a refusé de me le dire!  
-Mon épouse et moi nous posions la même question, avoue Gerald, en ignorant ostensiblement la remarque désobligeante sur son fils. Les deux étudiants se regardent et, après quelques secondes, détournent les yeux et restent muets.  
-Malheureusement, se désole la directrice Sans-tête, je suis dans l'impossibilité de vous le dire.  
-Et pour quelle raison?  
-J'ai promis à vos fils de ne pas le dire. Ils sont les seuls à pouvoir le dire, mais le sujet étant très délicat...  
-C'est une honte!  
-Je comprends, fait de son côté le père d'Alfred.  
-Vous êtes bien docile, comme parent, siffle la Kikimora.  
-Ma nature de Delta me rend ainsi, tout comme ma propre éducation, rétorque le Franco-américain, en foudroyant du regard la Russe. Ivan et Alfred, eux, ne savent pas où se mettre. Ils se lançent de petits regards, horriblement gênés de la situation présente. Aucun des deux n'aiment se rappeler le pourquoi du comment, et encore moins en parler. Le voyant, la directrice reprend rapidement le cours de la conversation, demandant à ses jeunes étudiants s'ils sont pris des dispositions pour ne rater aucun cours. Ce dont ils approuvent.  
-Qui vous a aidé?  
-Matthew, répondent-ils simultanément, avant de se dévisager.  
-Visiblement, le jeune Williams a eu beaucoup de travail, ces deux dernières semaines, relève avec amusement la proviseur.  
-Au moins, il ne dormait pas pendant les cours...  
- _Mama_ (2)! , s'écrie Ivan, faisant sursauter tous les monstres présents. Rapidement, madame Braginski lui réplique quelque chose en russe, possiblement un ordre, vu que l'esprit slave se tait. Madame Sans-tête se racle la gorge, attirant de nouveau l'attention de ses quatre interlocuteurs sur elle.  
-Bref. Je tiens à ce que vous remettiez vos devoirs à vos professeurs. Et retenez-le, votre exclusion ne sera pas un motif valable pour expliquer un retard, qu'il soit léger ou non, dans vos études. Avez-vous compris, messieurs?  
-Oui madame, répondent-ils, toujours en même temps. Ils n'ont aucune envie de se mettre à dos le personnel du lycée.  
-Bien! , sourit la directrice. Vous pouvez y aller.  
-Merci, madame Sans-tête, remercient les lycéens, en se levant. Ils saluent leur parent respectif, qui le leur rendent, avant de quitter le bureau. Ils se dirigent vers le local de Sciences Folles, sans se dire un mot, se regarder ou se rendre à leurs casiers. Ça ne leur sert à rien. D'autant qu'aucun des deux, et ce sans se le dire, ne veut être confronté à leurs camarades d'études.  
Ou du moins, pas tout de suite.  
Après une ou deux minutes de marche silencieuse, les deux adolescents monstres arrivent finalement à la grande salle servant au cours de Sciences Folles. À l'intérieur se trouve madame Bridgit, qui cesse d'écrire à la craie blanche les consignes pour la potion à préparer aujourd'hui pour les regarder. En les voyant, elle leur sourit.  
« Oh, messieurs Jones et Braginski! Cela fait longtemps! »  
-B'jour m'dame Bridgit...  
-Avez-vous vos devoirs?  
Court, net, précis. C'est bien un professeur de Monster High. Machinalement, Alfred et Ivan sortent leurs devoirs, qu'ils déposent sur le bureau en céramique l'un après l'autre. La potioniste leur offre un second sourire, puis retourne à sa tâche interrompue, alors qu'ils vont s'asseoir quelque part parmi les estrades. En attendant le début du cours, le lycanthrope sort son ICercueil et se met à jouer une partie de _Angry Crow_ , alors que l'esprit russe, lui, se contente de sortir un livre pour passer lui aussi le temps.  
Cinq ou six minutes plus tard, les autres étudiants de leur niveau commencent à arriver. Tous vont naturellement saluer Alfred, évitant soigneusement d'attirer l'attention du Slave sur eux. La réputation de psychopathe de celui-ci entre évidemment en cause.  
« Tiens, déjà de retour, Jones? », fait à ses oreilles une voix féminine aux accents du Sud. En l'entendant, il se crispe.  
Tout, mais pas elle.  
Malgré tout, il tourne la tête, pour apercevoir celle qui déteste le plus -dans la communauté monstre, en tout cas.  
Evangeline Tallulah St-Clair. Leur déléguée de niveau et la capitaine de l'équipe féminine de skull-ball. Une jolie fantôme typique du Sud des États-unis, qui laisse rarement des monstres indifférents. Mais surtout, la goule la plus détestable qui puisses exister dans ce monde-ci.  
Enfin, pour lui.  
« T'a un problème avec ça, Eva? », réplique-t-il sèchement.  
-Je suis simplement étonnée que vous reprennez les cours aussi aisément, s'explique la Sudiste.  
-J'ai été exclu que deux semaines, pas un siècle. Désolé d'avoir gâché ton cauchemar.  
-Je vous le concédes, ces derniers jours ont été un pur cauchemar. Je n'avais pas à supporter votre horrible comportement de louveteau mal élevé.  
-Quant à moi, tu me fais presque regretter la succube de la Salem.  
Ils se fusillent des yeux, avant que la fantôme ne décide de passer à travers lui, pour s'asseoir au bout de la rangée. Ce geste ne dérange pas réellement Alfred; elle est un fantôme, c'est normal même si ce n'est pas forcément agréable.  
Toutefois, il stoppe tout geste.  
Pour la première fois depuis qu'il connaît Evangeline, il remarque son parfum.  
Un mélange de magnolia, d'orange et de miel.  
Il cligne des yeux, médusé. A-t-il bien senti? Il relève de nouveau la tête et la suit des yeux. En constastant qu'il ne s'est pas trompé, il reste figé.  
Et il se souvient des paroles de Moore, plusieurs jours plus tôt.  
 _Selon elle, l'odeur change en fonction de la personne._  
La grand-mère de Moore étant une succube, c'était sûrement un parfum d'amour qu'elle lui avait prêté. Ce qui signifie que ce parfum avait pour effet d'attirer n'importe qui en donnant à son porteur soit l'odeur préférée, soit le parfum de la personne aimée.  
Or, il n'aime pas Evangeline.  
Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire, tout ça, alors...?  
Alfred se frappe le front sur son bureau, desespéré.  
 _Quel début de semaine voltage... Je me débarasses d'une malédiction pour en avoir une autre sur les os! Putain, mais j'ai fait quoi pour mériter tant de malheurs, par Râ?!_

* * *

 **Adlar P. Jones :** Loup-garou.  
 **Madame Sans-tête :** Fille du Cavalier sans tête. _Personnage de la série originale._  
 **Bridgit Nic Broin :** Banshee. _Créature féminine surnaturelle de la mythologie celtique irlandaise, considérée comme magicienne ou messagère de l'Au-delà (sidh)._  
 **Evangeline T. St-Clair :** Fantôme.

* * *

(1)Signifie "cygne", "jeune frère" et "bonjour" en sioux.  
(2)Signifie "loup-garou" et "maman" en russe.

* * *

 **M/A :** Et... c'est fini! Eh oui, "Un loup-garou au lycée" est terminé! C'est quand même bien, non? Quatorze chapitres, 'me semble que c'est ni trop long, ni trop court. Et puis, je peux pas faire une fic longue.  
Alors... vous en dites quoi? J'ai posé les bases pour la suite, soit "Monster High", qui paraîtra dès que j'aurais corriger les chapitres déjà écrits. J'ai découvert par hasard le site officiel de _Monster High_ , et j'ai alors découvert que mes classes étaient incohérentes. Je suis donc allé faire un petit tour sur Wikipédia, afin de comprendre le système éducatif américain... et je suis tombée des nues. Tout ce que j'avais écrit était incohérent! Or, je suis une perfectionniste, et je ne peux pas tolérer autant d'erreurs! Du coup, vous allez devoir attendre quelques temps avant de découvrir les prochaines aventures de nos nations monstrueuses. Je dois refaire mes classes, et ça me désespéres déjààààààà!  
Breeeeeeeeef. J'espères que ça vous a plût, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, merci d'avoir suivi du début à la fin pour certains et à la prochaine!


End file.
